The End of the Day
by BloodyRosalia
Summary: Random one-shots for Trauma Team.  Characters are ATLUS'.  Enjoy!   *All 8 Extras oF Retribution Complete!
1. Joshua's Training

One day in the halls of Resurgam...

Dr. Tomoe Tachibana was fulfilling her priority of handing out the monthly schedules to the doctors spread across Resurgam First Care. She finds it honorable- the only problem was that whenever she approached the diagnosis wing of the hospital, she would be forced to no longer use her quick-step techniques- to avoid inconveniencing Dr. Gabriel Cunningham.

But instead of having her meet him, the diagnostician came to her.

Gabriel was smoking and had a cup of coffee in his hands when he slowly approached the endoscopic surgeon. "Hey, Tomoe..."

"Dr. Cunningham-!" Dr. Tachibana gave a small bow and went through the pile for this doctor's sheets. "Good morning..."

The green-haired man took the schedule from Tomoe's hands, not bothering to even look at it. He continued his small conversation. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Of course...What is it?"

Gabriel stopped moving around his cigarette in his mouth. "About Joshua..." He turned his head away. "...Let me get this straight...I know teaching this kid self-defense is good and all..." He then glanced back. "But him swinging around...that..." Gabriel paused for a moment on how to proceed. "Thing...is wrong...and disturbing. Especially for...Lisa."

Tomoe lowered her head. "I'm sorry that both of you are dissatisfied with Joshua's training...The truth is that he has much more to learn..."

"No-" The diagnostician realized that he worded everything incorrectly. "I'm not saying-"

She gave Gabriel a serious look of determination."I understand your point; you would like him to be much more professional?" Dr. Tachibana did not wait for a reply. "I shall do my best. You have my word. It is honorable that a warrior is trained more appropriately."

"Hey- hold on there-" This was getting way out of hand.

"Please be patient with Joshua, I promise I shall teach him the proper etiquette to wielding the naginata..."

"Nagi...Wha-?" Dr. Cunningham's cigarette almost fell out of his mouth as his jaw kinda dropped. "Tomoe- you're getting me wrong! There's no reason to-"

"Oh..." The woman made a small frown. "I forgot to tell you about purpose..." She made an innocent smile and declared, "Joshua has informed me that he wished to keep everyone from harm..." Her face turned into worry. "He spoke of 'angry women' and an 'bothersome computer' troubling you...Is this true?"

If these 'angry women' were the hot-blooded Maria and nagging Esha, and that 'bothersome computer' is the 'bedside-mannered' RONI, then... "Well...yeah, but-"

"Then you have no need to be concerned. I myself wish to assist you...but young Joshua insisted that he shall 'do it on his own'..."

Looks like that stubborn trait was inherited as well... "You know..." Gabriel sighed; he would be glad to have Joshua as decoy...but isn't forcing a kid to fight using a hazardous, ancient weapon a little...far? It's also breaking the rules of the hospital and pretty much another example of abuse. Don't forget the laws of chivalry and child safety- even Tomoe's 'path of honor' should be opposing it.

It was radical and extreme. And everything else negative.

But.

It was free protection... And Gabriel was a man troubled by many in the hospital. If Joshua was there and flaunted his... nagi-thing at them...it might work. "...Do whatever you want..." Gabriel took out the cigarette with the hand holding the papers; he turned around and finished his coffee.

Tomoe's face lit up at the somewhat positive response. "I'm delighted to see that you have given us support..." She spoke before Dr. Cunningham could take a step. "Shall I teach Joshua the basics of warfare and strategy as well?"

The laid-back doctor tried not to spit out his coffee at how ridiculous this sounded. He swallowed the drink and spun back around. "Warfare-?" Strategies and tactics were an okay subject- but what does military stuff got to do with a eleven year-old?

Tomoe frowned to see that Gabriel does not know. "...Joshua has told me he had faced many unsuccessful battles..."

"With what?" The diagnostician cocked an eyebrow. "School?" Homework can become quite an ugly struggle- depending on the grades. But the kid's report card shouldn't be that much of a disgrace to read. After all, the boy's got a big brain like himself, the 'Master of Deduction.' Gabriel chuckled; he's predicting that Tomoe misunderstood them both.

"No..." Dr. Tachibana's depressing look lingered. "He spoke of a 'Call of Duty'.. Surely you have realized that young Joshua has discovered his life's destiny?"

The face on Gabriel was blank. Huh?

…Hold on a sec. "I gotta call Lisa..."

"Yes...Do tell her that Joshua has found his path of honor." Tomoe smiled and began walking away.

"Tomoe?"

"Yes, Dr. Cunningham?"

"It's...a video game." Gabriel actually felt bad sticking the truth at her, she doesn't know much about electronics. "A war simulation..."

"?" Tomoe blinked a few times.

"Tomoe, listen carefully..." The diagnostician prepared a speech; he took a deep breath, then stated, "Joshua doesn't need a stick to whack people with." His voice became small for the next few words. "Especially one with a blade..." Gabriel continued to reason in his normal volume. "And- it won't be necessary for him to...uh...to learn how to start a rebellion at school- or anywhere else for the matter." The cigarette was put back into his mouth. "So...can you...not teach him this?"

"!" The endoscopic surgeon never realized that he was against it. "I...didn't know..." She doesn't recall seeing Dr. Cunningham give this long of an explanation outside the operation room. But before she could apologize, Hanzou appeared next to her.

"Milady-" The aged butler sounded tired, which was unusual for a high-class warrior as him.

"Ah-!" Gabriel jumped.

"Yes, Hanzou..?" Tomoe spoke as Gabriel made a step away from the scene.

Since Gabriel made steps backwards, he obviously couldn't see what was behind him.

"Surprise!" Joshua leaped from the behind the wall corner, landing behind the diagnostician.

"God-!" Dr. Cunningham flinched from moving. Joshua was definitely behind him with that stick-thing. If he fell on the kid, he would get sliced up. "Joshua-" Gabriel looked back to see Joshua standing there...with a aluminum-bladed weapon. "Don't scare...the heck out out of people like that..." Gabriel was gasping for air and his cigarette fell out to the floor. It's like eight in the morning- "What are you doing here..?"

"Sorry, doctor..." Joshua lowered his head and gave a cute puppy face. "I don't have school today.. so I'm gonna be here the whole day!" Those words echoed in Gabriel's ears.

Tomoe sighed. "My apologies...do you still wish for me to not teach Joshua any longer?"

"Yeah..." Gabriel began losing his balance. "Nothing sharp...or sudden..." The plastic coffee cup and papers were dropped before he himself collapsed to the floor.

"He has fainted..." Hanzou reported. He had came all this way to warn Lady Tomoe...it ended in failure.

Joshua was next to the laying doctor; he pointed at Gabriel and said, "See? I gotta make sure this doesn't happen again...he's easily scared..."

"Hm..." This Tomoe had to agree to. "You're right...We must proceed with your training- Hanzou, see to it that Dr. Cunningham is taken to his office immediately and that these papers are passed out correctly."

"Of course." Hanzou vanished with the packet of papers in Tomoe's hands; so did Gabriel and his stuff.

"Joshua...follow me."

"Yeah!"

* * *

Extras are posted at random times... sorry if people get impatient...

Yes- I'll be posting the extras for Retribution here...

Was this even funny..?


	2. Math Arguments

Author's Note

This is a group short- most likely not funny like the other one. Knock yourselves out reading 3,000 words.

* * *

Resurgam First Care

Lounge

3:32 PM

It was another day from school for both Alyssa and Joshua, who were dropped off at the hospital coincidentally at the same time.

The two kids both came to the hospital several times a week due to their parents being busy, but rarely on the same days. They first met this way- now they have become your average study buddies and playmates. They would do homework first- then set to explore the hospital.

Young Alyssa had never cared much of homework; she usually put down the required answers and nothing more. Her grades still managed to keep her adoptive mother satisfied, though.

Joshua Cunningham, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of his favorite doctor- he was what could be considered an overachiever that spent too much time on the simplest problem.

The cheery girl finished scribbling on her papers and putting away those assignments. She glimpsed over at her friend, who was erasing furiously in a huge workbook with frustration. "Do you have a lot of homework today, Josh?" She was too impatient to speak the entire name.

"Uh...yeah..." Joshua sighed. He picked up his number two pencil and began writing again. "Math's hard..."

Alyssa's face lit up. "Ooh-!" She took the pencil from the boy's hand. "I'm good at math-!" Both of them were in the same grade- and both in advanced math courses. Alyssa wasn't proud of her knowledge, but was eager to help. "Lemme see..." She slid the heavy workbook down the table to see the problems. "! Wow..."

There weren't any simple math equations... it had all sorts of letters Alyssa had never seen before. Either Joshua was in high school, or he's...

"You're really smart..." The girl was stunned at the prodigy.

The boy got his stuff back, and muttered. "Doctors have to study a lot... I got this book for a present..." He wanted to be like his favorite doc- really nice and intelligent, too. But every time he begged him to help him become a doctor, the diagnostician just turned away and pretended not to hear.

Alyssa couldn't believe her ears. "That's not fair-!" She stole the book and argued, " You should spend more time playing!" Her yell was as if she was accusing him of a crime.

Before Joshua could get a chance to defend, the door to the lounge was flung open.

Dr. Tomoe Tachibana, Dr. Hank Freebird, and Dr. Maria Torres rushed in, thinking they heard someone scream. But when they realized that no one was in any danger, they gave sighs of relief.

"Good afternoon, young Joshua and Alyssa..." Tomoe was returning from an operation and was going to see how the two were doing. "May I ask what you were talking about..?" Obviously there has been some trouble.

Hank was heading to the lounge to pick up Claire's leftover sweets so that he could share it with the others. "Quite the conversation... All of us heard you when we arrived..." He knew the hospital was safe- but having two kids alone with no supervision can be dangerous.

Maria was just looking for something to eat.

"Oh-" Joshua was finding a good explanation when Alyssa butted in.

"Look at this!" She firmly held up the workbook with her two hands. "Joshua is studying way too hard!" She let the other doctors help themselves to the math.

Maria was first to peek at the pages. These she thinks she can still solve, but really has no interest to. Why would a speedy paramedic like her need to do math equations? "(Damn...this kid's a genius...must be because he's Gabe's son...)" She hated that stuck-up diagnostician, but his kid was too adorable to yell at. Gabriel unfortunately found that out just recently and began using Joshua as a bodyguard- Maria faces embarrassing times when that happens.

Tomoe stood next to Maria to view the cause of the problem. "My..." In Kouga, she learned arithmetic and geometry by a personal tutor, but young Joshua here was learning at a much faster pace. "Impressive..."

Hank looked from above the women, also shocked.

"Well..." Joshua hoped the doctors won't stop him from his life's goal. Truth was he really disliked math, but was willing to go far to become a doc like the ones that saved him.

Alyssa grew curious. "Hey Joshua... what grade do you have in P.E.?" Studious people and bookworms tend to have trouble in anything requiring strength. Or at least that's what Naomi said once...she thinks. If that's true then...

The boy bit his lip as everyone was waiting for his reply. "...Not so great..." He wished he had a smaller voice- this whisper was loud when he gets nervous.

"What?" Maria turned to the kid. He was the very definition of youth- and now he's saying that he can't ace in physical education? "A kid like you should have no problem-!" Looking at Alyssa, a girl with the energy of a firecracker, then Joshua, unable to get a good grade in a class that has no need for a pencil and paper...there are no similarities other than cuteness. But Gabe could make a strong opponent and he's the kid's dad- did Joshua just didn't get the right genes?

"We shouldn't say that either of these are bad things..." Hank murmured.

Tomoe then realized a very important detail. "This might explain why your training hasn't become productive lately..." Yes, she recalled trouble with Joshua holding the equipment, especially when he held the bow and arrow incorrectly and shot Hanzou...

Joshua was now completely uncomfortable with all of the attention. He opened his mouth to make an objection, but he saw another doctor enter the lounge.

"What is happening..?" CR-SO1 saw the door was wide open when he passed by and was awestruck to see so many inside. He was supposed to be escorted back to his barred room by Dr. Cunningham, but was told to wait in the lounge instead. He was performing surgeries at Resurgam for another few months to shorten his wrongfully accused prison sentence.

Dr. Torres snatched the book from Alyssa and shoved it in the surgeon's face. "Hey kid. Isn't this too much for Joshua?" She pointed to Joshua; she needed to know what the kid had to say to this.

The other two doctors couldn't greet with Maria's sudden move, and also because they had no name to refer to.

The prisoner looked at the complex equations, then shot a look at the boy he operated on before. "...Not at all... what's the problem with study..?" He was amused at the high level of the mathematics Joshua was taking.

The paramedic lowered the book and gave an annoyed stare at the surgeon. "He's gonna wind up like you...brilliant but weak..." She let go of the book, forcing CR-SO1 to catch it.

The surgeon barely kept the book from falling with one hand, showing struggle that proved some of Maria's insult true. He quickly disregarded those words and silently walked to the table where Alyssa and Joshua worked at.

"Dr. Torres..." Tomoe lamented that she could not foresee when Maria would offend others, otherwise she would've avoided the subject. She looked back to her young apprentice. "Joshua...education is important. I'll stand by what you wish to follow, alright?" She guessed that instead of a warrior, Joshua wanted to be a strategy adviser.

"Same as myself." Dr. Freebird wasn't picturing the boy as a general like Tomoe, he imagined Joshua with a more modern career. "You could be a high-ranking engineer with this."

"Th-thanks..." Joshua felt awkward with the encouragement. "B-but I..." He doesn't want to be an engineer, though.

"Well, I'm against this." Maria interrupted the stuttering boy. "You need to move, kid." Doesn't matter if Joshua is that idiot's son, he needs to toughen up.

"Me, too!" Alyssa raised her hand in total agreement. Many fairy tales had the strong princes in them. If Joshua was to live happily ever after...only being smart won't do.

The paramedic grinned at the girl, then turned to CR-SO1, who was sitting at the table doing some kind of paperwork. "And you, kid?"

"?" The surgeon wasn't really listening. "I..."

It was that moment when Dr. Cunningham stepped into the room. His cigarette almost fell out from the shock. "Is...there a party in here...?" He had to drop off papers to Esha and was coming to escort the surgeon back, not everyone else. "A cell isn't the greatest destination for a field trip...?" He recovered his composure at the sight of Maria and Joshua. "(Great...now what did I do..?)" He completely forgot about Joshua coming today, and he didn't pick on the paramedic recently.

"Gabriel?" Hank was not expecting to see his old friend here- Gabriel only comes in the morning for his daily cup of coffee.

Dr. Tachibana made a fast greeting to the diagnostician. "Good morning, Dr. Cunningham..." She also found it rare for him to be in the lounge in the afternoon.

"You-!" Dr. Torres ran up to Gabriel with a face similar to the one he saw on the Chief just now when he turned in the late documents. An angry look from either women meant that you had just made a mistake you're going to regret. "You're letting this kid kill himself at school!" She pointed at the workbook that CR-SO1 was holding. "This is outrageous!" She was shouting about a foot from the diagnostician's face.

"I- what...?" Gabriel first distanced from the paramedic. He glanced at the enormous textbook, then at Joshua, who was flustered. "Woah, get your facts straight!" Why would himself, a laid-back person with little sense of duty, give Joshua...that? Maria's hot and bothered but serious attitude was driving him a bit ill at ease. "Hey Joshua... What's with the book?"

Joshua was now seriously stuck. He shouldn't have told Alyssa from the start- now he had to confess to the doctor that was his favorite role model. "Um... Mom gave it to me...?"

No one in the room had a face as lost as Gabriel did. "You're saying Lis-" He stopped his mouth from spilling the name. He paused to think and muttered, "I'm gonna have to call her about this..."

Maria then added, "Exactly what inspires yourself to actually...listen?" She was an orphan, but if she had real parents, she would probably have never obeyed them.

"I..." Joshua continued his confession, "...I wanna be a cool doctor like you guys..."

There was a silence. Everyone all had mixed emotions:

Alyssa never thought of following Naomi's footsteps before, now it sounds like a good idea. Naomi always said that she had a knack at mysteries.

Hank was quite pleased to hear Joshua's courageous decision. The kid wanted to grow up a hero- by saving others.

Tomoe was astonished to learn young Joshua's true intention. She has no idea that the boy wished to learn the path of a physician.

CR-SO1 wasn't paying much attention, but he had a lukewarm feeling from his previous patient's words. He never thought himself being influential.

Gabriel was utterly blank inside. "! Wha-...H-hey... I know we're 'cool' or whatever, but there's... a lot." Doctors don't just study hard and zip through college; they had to work years...and maybe more years. Yet with that big brain of Joshua...that might not be the case; , but Gabe doesn't want to encourage him.

Maria made a 'humph' sound and mumbled, "If you wanna be like me, you gotta exercise." Paramedics have to go to the victims, not the other way around- with the injured limping to them.

Joshua lowered his head at the failed attempt to win Dr. Cunningham's approval.

"Math isn't a requirement when one uses a scalpel or needle... It is a necessity throughout life, but please don't overdo yourself..." Dr. Freebird mentioned to keep the boy from becoming too upset.

"So...whose side are you on?" Alyssa was getting impatient, still thinking that there was a voting session to who was right.

Tomoe turned to look at the saddened Joshua. "I do not wish to side...but I must agree with whatever Joshua believes is best for him..."

"I concur with Dr. Tachibana." Hank stated. "Joshua can become whoever he wants."

Joshua gave a weak smile.

"You can save your homework for until you get some muscle." Maria teamed with Alyssa, who then looked at Gabriel for an answer.

The diagnostician was hesitating. Side with his own kid, and he can get an early retirement with Joshua as the substitute (in other words, freedom from RONI, Esha, Maria, and all those ill-mannered patients). Drawbacks of that were that he would have to teach him and that Lisa would kill him. Hmm.

Second option was to stop Joshua. That way, he could prevent Joshua from getting too much of a resemblance to him, and keep the secret of their connection. Problem with that...well his boring life will stay the same:

Racing to the lounge to get the coffee before it runs out. Seriously, it takes skill to do this.

Guerrilla warfare with his favorite paramedic. Oh, the joy of it.

Failing to defeat the champion of chess, RONI. Really- it's pointless to even try.

Call the 'Corpse Whisperer' to see how life stacks up. Attempting to get some sympathy in the process.

Surviving the hospital food. With Hank smiling at him.

Playing 'Hospital' with Dr. Cunningham. Very fun, indeed.

Diagnosing countless patients and getting the paycheck safely. Avoiding Esha, in other words.

And the final option: even the sides by making a tie occur. Benefit is that Maria won't assault him for a answer, and the disadvantage is well...he's siding with her in the process. "I hate to say this-" Gabriel meant what he said. "I'm with Naomi's kid."

The paramedic shrugged. She could always deal with this guy later.

"We need a tie breaker..." Alyssa whimpered. She was so close to winning, there's no giving up now.

Maria saw CR-SO1 sitting at the table. "Kid." She had hands on her hips and was determined to get a good answer.

The surgeon looked to the others. "I..." He didn't know what he was supposed to say.

Joshua knew with Maria around, there's little chance he would win. "It's okay, doc. I understand..."

Dr. Cunningham noticed the kid was holding Joshua's workbook. "Hey, what were you doing anyway...?"

"I was..." The prisoner couldn't finish his response before Maria came up to him.

Dr. Torres was about to knock aside the book when something caught her attention. "What the-?" She picked up the textbook and began flipping pages. "You...finished the whole book?" The paramedic kept turning the pages in disbelief- most of them were filled with small, light handwriting.

There was a long silence in the room.

CR-SO1 placed down the pencil in his hand quietly. He went over to himself how to explain the situation. The words 'sorry, I was so bored that I did the boy's homework' didn't sound too convincing. He looked away with guilt.

"Really?" Joshua ran over to Maria to make sure he was listening correctly and nearly jumped for joy at the completed book. "Wow, you're so cool! Thanks a lot, doc!" He was cheering happily at the surgeon, making him faintly smile.

Tomoe, Hank, Maria and Gabriel were all still stunned.

The diagnostician knew the kid was brilliant. But cheating with Joshua? "Problem...solved...?"

"I suppose so..." Hank whispered back to Gabe as he watched Joshua trying to get CR-SO1 to do a high-five.

"Lucky..." Alyssa then smiled at the surgeon. "Can you do my homework sometime, too, doctor?"

The prisoner felt like as if he was asked to commit a crime. "Well..." But at Alyssa, he couldn't a straight 'no.' "...Perhaps..?"

"Yay!" Alyssa joined Joshua in the little happiness brigade being formed.

Dr. Tachibana left the room with a smile after biding farewell with Dr. Torres following, who also was somewhat satisfied at the outcome.

Dr. Freebird began taking the leftovers from the fridge, causing Gabriel to come up with a remark, "Geez, do they have libraries in those iceboxes over there..?"

There was a pause.

"Books...in a freezer?"

"Is that even possible...?"

Alyssa and Joshua exchanged looks of total confusion.

Hank gave a chuckle and Gabriel took the cigarette out of his mouth to hide his smirk.

CR-SO1 blinked several times at the laughing doctors and lost children. "...I was just...nevermind."

* * *

I'll finish chapter 23-34 of Retribution then come back with 8 extras:

**CR-SO1**- The Smiling Predicament- _He was worried about this before, but now he's really a doctor..._

**Maria**- Her Case- _She's bringing justice to Gabriel...through the courtroom?_

**Tomoe**- Practice Makes Perfect- _You saw arrows, what next?_

**Hank- **Encouragement- _Happiness comes in different ways...just not this._

**Gabe- **Privacy to a Computer- _RONI has taken the camera thing a little too far..._

**Naomi**- Alyssa, Toy Genius- _Naomi's kid beats her agent- again._

**Alicia**- Depression Hurts- _Researchers really suck at emotional speeches._

**Gwein & ? (Past)**- The Importance of Writing Names- _You never know when you get a stack of loose paper._

...I made them sound too good than what they really are...


	3. XMas Extra

**Retribution Christmas Extra **

This is requested from PXLight- everyone enjoy!

* * *

Resurgam

Conference Room

Morning Before Christmas

8:25 AM

"Are you serious?" Maria Torres was yelling in full volume at Chief Patel- disregarding Tomoe, CR, and Alicia for their non-caring faces. "Christmas is tomorrow- and you're telling us to work?" If there was one holiday to get a break on, it's this.

Esha took the concern regretfully, but raised her voice against the paramedic. "I know- but some people have to stay behind. And since you're were the ones to get the break last time, this year you're staying here." She took a schedule and shoved it in Maria's face. "And besides- look at all of these 'off-job' days! You all are gonna have to make them up. Now." She looked at the others in the room: blasted Gabe, and the other top-surgeons.

"..." Maria couldn't object- this was her job, and Esha was the boss.. "This is the last time I'm working on a holiday like this..! You hear?" She stomped out of the room.

"Geez...again with the anger management." Gabe mumbled to himself; he wasn't happy either (he didn't care if it was Christmas or Easter- he always wants to go home), but that was no reason to throw a fit. "...Okay- RONI- get this stupid morning over with."

"Quite the morning, is it..?" Hank was half-grumpy, but if it was for the good of the community- he'll do anything.

Tomoe was in the corner with Alicia and Dr. Sartre trying to figure out what this so-called 'Christmas' was. It seemed both of them didn't have much knowledge about it nor any interest.

"_Understood._" Ever since RONI was installed throughout the hospital- it can now do the morning speeches for Esha. _"I will begin with-_"

"Hi, doctors..!" Joshua stood in the doorway wondering if he interrupted something really important.

The paramedic was behind the boy- she couldn't say 'no' to a kid...not the cute-eyed Joshua (even if he's the moron's son...). "Lisa...dropped him off." Okay- officially, she hated the parents. Gabe's too annoying. Lisa's too cold. Understandable how they broke up.

"Back already..?" This time, Esha was the one to remark. Dr. Cunningham was too busy trying to 'tolerate' his kid's presence. As a matter of fact, he had a 'why now' look on his face.

"Why hello, Joshua...Good morning." "Hello there." Dr. Tachibana and Freebird both greeted for the others.

Joshua's amber eyes were more focused on his favorite doctor. "Am I really that annoying...?"

"N-no...not at all...I was just not...expecting you..." Great. Why of all times Lisa drop Joshua...today? Don't say it's some part of Maria's plot! "Uh...RONI- keep going."

"_Of course. Today, the schedule will-_" There was a static sound right after- the display turned off. "_The main power source has been stopped. Switching to backup generators._"

"? The power's out?" Esha knew there was a heavy snowstorm, but this was the first time she encountered a power outage. Well, the backups never fail.

The other doctors waited quietly as the hospital lights turned into a dim red. It reminded them of a O.R. hall and the lock-down.

"(I like how RONI's quiet, but Joshua...)" Gabriel thought darkly as Joshua entered further into the conference room.

"_The backup generators have failed to start. Chief Patel- the stored energy will deplete in __approximately one hour._" The computer always had outrageous numbers, but this time it was serious. How can the number one emergency hospital...not have electricity?

"What- are you saying..." Maria knew that fact- this wasn't sounding good. "How are we supposed to work with no power? We can't operate!" She was being obvious; though the way she put things...this wasn't good.

Esha stood at a standstill as the others looked at each one another. What to do..."...Go home." Everyone paused at those words. "Come back once the generators are fixed. I'll call the guys." She pulled out her cell-phone and left the room immediately after the announcement.

The doctors in the room were silent. It's usually 'hurrah' and 'yay' after such news.

They were allowed to leave.

On the day before Christmas.

…One big problem.

There was no electricity. Why go home?

"Oh- this is great." Gabriel whispered as he took the cigarette out of his mouth. "Just tell us to leave when there's a freaking blizzard outside. Makes sense."

Now those words everyone could disagree to.

A sound of a ringing cell-phone broke the silence.

Joshua glanced around the room to locate the sound. "Hey, doc? I think that's your phone..."

Dr. Cunningham sighed as he pulled out his old phone from his pocket. "Naomi..?" He flipped it open and answered, "Rare for you to call." He received stares from the others, which he found disturbing. "Yeah- I know about the blackout, the hospital's down, too." He walked random steps as he heard Naomi through the phone. "Huh? Are you saying only the upper part of the city has power...?" He looked among the others.

"What? Those rich idiots..?" The paramedic knew the roads and town like the back of her hand. "Damn those...!" There were the kids who lived there... "Hey- Alicia...don't you live up there, too...?"

Another quiet moment as the others turned their attention to the young 'aristocrat.' It was known she possessed much wealth, but it was only known to Maria where she lived.

"...I believe so..." Dr. Rosellini hated the attention she was getting; the wealthy aren't really respected as much by the lower classes...but everyone here was...rich...right?

"...The kids' place have power. What do you say?" Gabriel was still on the phone- he cocked an eyebrow at the girl skeptically. Then his expression went blank. "What..? You want me to ask-..." The diagnostician lowered the phone as he eyed Alicia. "...Uh...Naomi and her kid wanna stay at your place." He then paused as he looked around. "...Don't forget everyone else here." He returned the cigarette to his mouth as he waited for an answer.

"...(It's up to me..?)" There were things to consider. A total of...seven guests (not including the former prisoner). Her house was recently cleaned. If- nothing was destroyed or damaged...well- she had her concerns. "...S-sure..." There was no way she could say no with all of them desperate.

The skeptical look hadn't died from Gabriel's face. He brought the cell back to his ear and spoke casually, "You- We got a 'yes.'" He then flipped closed the phone after a minute or so in silence. "That's nice- no advice how to get there." It was whiteout weather out there. He ain't gonna make it by car. "Naomi and her FBI access..."

Everyone else had different ideas running through their heads.

"Hanzou." Tomoe's call caused her butler to appear out of thin air. "Do you wish to stay?"

Gabriel flinched- boy and scary old man near him...he repeats: Annoying kid and a freaky ninja butler in the vicinity. "(Alright...I'm gonna go...)"

"I shall stay here and protect your belongings, Milady." Hanzou disappeared as fast as he came after his reply and Tomoe's nod. Again, scaring the heck out of Gabriel- two times in one minute was not proving healthy for the slow-paced diagnostician.

Maria confidently suggested, "So- we leave in groups?" She could tell what the groupings were by just looking around the room:

The kids using Alicia's ride.

The idiot, his kid, and Hank by...the idiot's car.

And herself with Tomoe...she should use an ambulance in case of an emergency.

"I suppose so- you two will lead?" It's going to be a tough drive- especially if Gabriel was the one driving. "Joshua- you don't mind going with Dr. Cunningham and I?" Hank asked the ecstatic boy- Joshua seemed very excited...

"Yeah-!" Joshua liked the old doc's car for some odd reason, maybe it was all the interesting junk in it.

The surgeons were last to leave the room, most likely because of the worry of problems that can be caused of having so many guests coming at once. Pray no other...catastrophe occurs.

On the Road

Gabriel's Car

The painful and treacherous ride of doom...

That's what it was...for none other than Gabriel Cunningham himself. Not only does he have to follow Maria on a ice-covered road in freezing weather with Joshua in the back humming a Christmas tune, but...he was going to...the kids' place. In his words, it was the 'bookworms' library of geniuses.' Though he never went there before, he wasn't enthusiastic like his old buddy and son were. "(Damn, I should've ate breakfast and got coffee...)" The things he hoped would be there waiting was: caffeine, a couch, snacks, and a spot to smoke. Things he wish not to see was a computer assistant like RONI. "Which way did they go?"

"Turn right-" Dr. Freebird helped keep them on the road- both by his sharp eyesight and his presence that kept the driver from...overreacting. He wasn't anticipating any certain refreshments or entertainment, just a warm and nice home was all he wanted.

Joshua Cunningham was enjoying himself at the bunch of newspapers and outside picture. He saw that his fave doc was shivering in the trench coat, while his friend was comfortable in his navy jacket that had white and red stripes on it. Joshua personally was fine it his puffy, tan coat- he was a bit cold, but it's gonna be worth the wait- Miss' house was probably full of really old but cool stuff; he really wanted to see some toys, too.

Maria's Ambulance

Man- it's impossible to drive in this frozen hillside. "(I wouldn't be surprised if Gabe fell into a river already...)" Once the paramedic gets there- she's gonna search that house for it's fridge and empty it, then hope to get some TV time.

"It may be not the best conditions now...but it certainly is beautiful..." It was rare to snow in Kouga; and if it ever did- it would never compare to this scenery. Tomoe was expecting to see pieces of artwork- the wealthy tend to have ceramics and paintings throughout their residence.

"Tch- I have to know what you'll say about this once you learn how to drive." Maria mumbled. She spent one second looking out the window and saw the frozen river she was driving along. "...Well...I guess it's kinda pretty." If Alicia or Rosalia was standing out there, they would be completely camouflaged with the snow. It's not possible- since no one would want to stand out there for a photo shoot, it was a Kodak moment, but not a warm one. Even with a leather hat and jacket, her shorts weren't providing enough warmth.

Dr. Tachibana- on the other hand, was snuggled in her animal-fur coat and hand-knitted woolen scarf. Always prepared for the occasion, that's Tomoe for you.

Navel's Car

Yes- that's what happened. Somehow, Dr. Kimishima got her agent involved in the matter. "(Twisted around her finger as always...)" 'Little Guy' stood no chance against the bright Alyssa's plea.

"Are you sure you know where you're taking us, Little Guy?" Naomi spoke with no sympathy for the struggling driver. She sat in the front passenger seat tightly holding closed the collar of her black coat. Frankly- she was interested to see what this researcher's house held in it.

Navel pressed his GPS to assure his boss of the destination. "Only a few more minutes."

"Good." Naomi looked back to check if Alyssa was doing well. "Are you still cold, Alyssa?"

"Uh..." Alyssa had her pink gloves and face at the car window. "It's pretty warm, now." She was in a puffy yellow jacket with a pink cotton scarf and hat; she continued looking out the window in amazement. "Are we really going to Miss' house-? I bet there are lots and lots of toys-! And everyone is going to be there, right?"

"Yes." The adoptive mother was sure on the 'everyone' part, but not the comment about the toys. "Behave, alright?" She's also expecting fragile objects like their own home.

Alyssa winked and gave a thumbs up. "I promise-!" She doesn't have any intention on breaking anything- she just...gets curious.

"It's over there." Navel pointed as he was driving down the street of huge manors.

The girl leaned forward as much as possible with the seat belt and exclaimed, "Wow-! It's so...big!" Though her definition was vague- she considered their own home 'big,' so this house was approximately the same size. It was a manor, after all. "How can Miss live there all by herself? She has to get lonely!"

"It is indeed large..." Naomi kept responding, "And she lives with one other person."

"Oh, is it a sister or brother?" Alyssa didn't have any siblings. "It's still kinda big for two people." Her face was still glued to the window as the driver pulled up on the driveway to drop them off.

Little Guy smirked- Alyssa and Naomi were in a huge palace themselves. He lived in a normal -sized home- nothing compared to theirs. He quickly opened his door and went for Naomi's. "I'll come back when you call." The boss would criticize him if he didn't open the door for her.

"That's right." Naomi exited the vehicle and waited for Navel to open Alyssa's door. "Let's go-"

"Yeah-!" Alyssa jumped out and landed in the blanketed front yard of the house.

Alicia's House

Inside

9:34 AM

Alicia opened the door and saw all the 'guests' at the doorway eager to enter. "Welcome...?" She really had no idea what to say- the other resident of the house was in his room probably reading the day away. "Er..."

"Just let us in already-!" Maria and Gabriel dashed past the girl inside- disregarding their wet footprints left behind. They were followed by the others and were speculating the format of the home.

Speaking of the house, it was clean (not including the basement). Porcelain vases stood on wooden stands in the corners of the rooms, the carpet was unstained throughout the entire home, and simple paintings were hung on the neatly-painted walls.

If you stood at the doorway- the room to your right would be the dining room- it had a cherry wood rectangular table; one beautifully crafted chair was at the each end and three were at the longer sides. A cabinet displaying silverware was at the farthest corner of the room. Tomoe headed that direction to see them after removing her fur coat.

The scarlet-painted wall to the left of the doorway had two closets and a staircase to the book-filled basement. That's what Naomi thought as she went downstairs.

The front of the doorway was the stairs to the second floor- the bedrooms of the two residents were up there along with a spare bedroom and a bathroom. Dr. Sartre was still up there- not helping Alicia greet the guests.

Beyond those stairs was a grand living room- fireplace, television, and couches included. The kitchen was to the right- that's where Gabriel and Maria raced to. Hank went to the living room to see if the TV had a signal. The kids just ran off.

Alicia stood at the doorway as the others scattered; she was relieved that she pulled out that spare rug in time- any muddy marks meant for the carpet was taken by the rug. "(Phew...Just in time...I'm vacuum everything else later...)" She heard a crash and yelling noise from the kitchen and ran in that direction. "! What-"

Kitchen

"Dammit- you don't have anything?" Dr. Torres slammed and forced open all the cabinets to find any chips or cookies- she found nothing that plenty of useless utensils and cooking equipment. Don't forget the refrigerator- everything was inspected.

Gabriel laid on the floor with his head tilted up as he groaned in pain. His cigarette was sent flying at the impact to his shoulder. "(Damn...Never get between Maria and her food...)Uh...did you... see any coffee?" Well- the paramedic already scanned through the place, she had nothing to lose by telling him now.

"Get up and look for yourself-" A bag of coffee was not remembered being seen- there was nothing bagged in the kitchen. "Alicia- one time, I need to take you shopping. You need serious food-buying skills." Chips and bagels were essentials in a kitchen.

Dr. Rosellini lowered her head and sighed. "Sorry..." It's not that she discriminated process foods... Researchers just aren't supposed to rely on those.

Living Room

"Whatever...Is there a TV around here...?" Maria Torres then ran to the nearby living room- to only discover Hank half-electrocuted on the ground. "Wha-"

"Shh..." Dr. Freebird got back onto his feet and dusted himself off. "We don't need anyone seeing me like this.."

She looked around and saw no one else was nearby. "(I don't wanna embarrass him...) Uhh...Hank...what did you do..?" Maria smirked at seeing such a 'impervious' tough dude like Hank get himself shocked like that. He didn't stick some paperclip into the socket, did he?

"I was...trying to fix the television...however...I'm afraid I may have bro-" Hank was interrupted by Maria attempting to fix the TV.

Okay- she can fix motorcycles and cars. This hunk of junk shouldn't be that hard. A few bangs should- "Ow-! What the-" Her fist hit a bunch of separated and messed up wires. "Damn, Hank- did you split the TV in half?" Alicia won't be too happy.

A clapping sound was heard behind the two doctors.

"Great job, guys." There was Gabriel- fully recovered from his previous tumble. "What do we do now..?"

To the eyes of Maria- he needed another punch- this time to the head. "Oh- 'We' broke it?" She went over to deliver the blow. "Take that back before I break you, moron-!"

"Dr. Torres-" Hank went to stop the paramedic. "Please think before you-"

Dr. Cunningham took steps back at the approaching paramedic. "Hey- don't forget..." It's not that they were in a playground.

"Have you all forgotten that this is my house...?"

"!" All three doctors turned their attention to the girl, who clearly wasn't happy. "Alicia..!" "Dr. Rosellini..!" "Oh joy, more company. (Busted.)"

Hank disregarded the comment of his negative friend and pointed to the TV in ruins. "...I'll pay for any-"

The girl laughed lightly and saw the undone hair on Hank- Gabriel joined too, but awkwardly. "That was broken a long time ago. You just gave what a piece of junk would get eventually..."

"(Wonder how she broke it...)" It's not everyday someone takes out a chainsaw and cut TVs in half. "(I could hire her to take care of RONI...)" Well- he wouldn't need a chainsaw in his office, as long as she can cut up some wires, he's happy.

"Oh. Well- are there any other working televisions..?" Hank asked the crucial question. "If this one is inoperable, then..."

"..." Alicia paused at the question. As a 'bookworm' and a former researcher... "I don't...think so."

"Alicia..." Maria raised her head and gulped down the truth- she can't start yelling like before. One thing a house must have was a television (along with a fridge, but that was different)- either Alicia and that kid were living like some couple in the 1700's and need to be informed that they are living in the 21st century, or they're nuts. Even the TV was kinda old compared to the modern varieties. "When will you start living...?"

Gabriel put his hand on his forehead and moaned, "This is gonna be one exciting field trip... (Great- there are couches and it's warm. But no food, coffee, or TV. And instead of RONI, I have Maria and everyone else. What a glorious day before Christmas.)"

The four looked out the skylights to see they were completely covered with snow- the ceiling fan lights were soon turned on due to the short daytime. Alicia then decided to see how the others were doing.

Dining Room

There Tomoe stood in some exercise pose with silverware and tower of plates delicately placed on her head and hands. "...Alicia-...?" Dr. Tachibana didn't look like she was planning a training session while visiting.

Alyssa was at the side holding more plates. "Wow- you're really good at balance!" She heard that doctors each had skills of their own, 'all in different areas' was what Naomi said. Tomoe said her specialty required 'pree-cision' and 'balance'- so far the second part was true.

"Alyssa...?" Seeing her precious silverware in the girl's hands was not very pleasing. "I think that's all she can take..." By the looks of it- Tomoe was unable to do anything- not without breaking the plates.

Dr. Tachibana apologetically lowered her eyes at this humiliating event, she cannot bow in her current position. "I'm very sorry- I" How can she possibly explain that young Alyssa begged her to do this and it went out of control?

"It's alright... Alyssa, why don't we...start taking them off of her...?" Alicia went over and began with the plates on Tomoe's head.

"Okay-" Alyssa put the plates she was holding on the table and came over to the doctors. "Lemme see...I'll do..." She reached for the tallest plate in Tomoe's left hand. "Is this one-...!" Alyssa tripped on her own two feet and was about to land head-first to the ground. "Ahh-!"

"Alyssa-!" Tomoe threw the silverware up instinctively to catch the girl.

"Catch them-!" Dr. Rosellini shouted.

It was a game of:

Catch-the-deadly-sharp-metal-spoons-and-forks-and-plates-and-don't-forget-the-knives-before-they-slice-you-up-or-scratch-the-floor-and-get-Alicia-angry game.

The room was tall- Alicia was able to catch most of the plates and some utensils, and Tomoe immediately went for the rest of the silverware and knives before they could cause real damage.

And Alyssa- it was all too fast for her.

Basement

Same Moments

Dr. Kimishima heard a strange rumbling sound from the pile of books as she was examining the impressive collection. "Is someone there?" She turned around to see a green-haired boy that looked identical to Gabe in a pile of encyclopedias- his head popped out of a pile. "Oh- may I ask what you are doing here?" She never before personally met Gabriel's son- how adorable he was in contrast to his father.

"Did you see any books I can read?" Joshua liked old stuff- but this number of ancient documents and paper overwhelmed him. "And what does 'di-mee-ar'... I can't read any of this..!" Joshua hand popped out of the pile with a small book covered in cursive writing.

"That's written in Latin..." Not surprising- many of the books were in languages other than English. But what surprised the forensic examiner the most was the child's interest in knowledge unlike Alyssa's. "I don't believe you'll be able to read anything down here."

"Aw...Do I have to learn all of that 'Lat-en' to be a doctor?" He thinks he already took care of the math-half of becoming a doc...there was the other part...the terms.

"Being a doctor isn't simple- it requires-" Naomi was interrupted as the boy got out of the pile of books.

Joshua lowered his head, whines, "Is becoming a doc that hard? I should give up..."

Oh no- don't ruin the boy's dreams- even though Gabe may want it, Naomi doesn't want to be the cause of it. "I'm not saying that it is impossible- but isn't it too early to worry about this?"

"Mom said the earlier, the better." Joshua looked up the the medical examiner. "You're a doc, too, right? Was it hard for you?"

"Err..." Alyssa asked the exact same question. She wasn't going to ramble about the Delphi and Caduceus... "I...studied...a...lot...?" Naomi was at a lost of words- this boy was the second person she spoke 'a lot' to. Alyssa was the first.

"Okay- I'm gonna study!" Joshua dived back into the pile, leaving Naomi with a smirk on her face.

Dr. Kimishima went on with her examination of the archive. "(I never knew Gabe and his son had that much of a difference...)"

There was a piercing sound.

"?" Wait- it couldn't be from the kid... "Hey- are you still-" Naomi returned the book she removed from the shelf to a random spot.

"I still can't find anything..." Joshua came back out from the pile. "What's wrong?" The woman was looking at him as if he did something really bad. "Oh- I didn't know I shouldn't have jumped into the pile..."

"No- did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Naomi hurried up the stairs- Joshua was confused and followed.

Dining Room

Score: All spoons, forks, and knives caught; nine out of ten plates secure. Result: Fifty dollars lost and a mess of shards of pottery on the floor.

Maria, Hank, and Gabriel arrived at the scene.

Dr. Torres with her shocked expression muttered, "Don't tell me-" Kids causing trouble again? How was Tomoe involved?

"Oh dear..." Hank glanced at the dangerous shards. "What happened here..?"

Dr. Cunningham stood the farthest with his old cigarette. "I'm not payin' for the damages." If he was to compensate money for the amount Alicia lost so far- he'll go bankrupt. "Didn't touch a thing..."

Dr. Tachibana flashed out of the room and returned with a broom and dust pan. "I shall clean this and-"

"Yargh-!" Gabriel flinched every single time this happened. Seeing her with cleaning equipment was not providing any relief whatsoever. "You can just walk, you know." When will Tomoe get it?

"Tomoe- you don't-" Alicia was interrupted by footsteps coming from both stairs.

"What's going on up here-?" Naomi saw the broken plate and Alyssa terrified. "Oh- Alyssa-!"

Joshua, who was behind the forensic examiner, was surprised as well. "Something broke..?" That didn't sound good...

Dr. Sartre also arrived- but was quiet at the situation. Why was there all this commotion over a broken dish?

No one was willing to break the new silence.

"Ugh- everyone...leave this to me..." Dr. Rosellini took the broom and pan from Tomoe. "Wait...in the living room."

The others left the room as Alicia speedily yet carefully swept up the shards.

Alyssa whispered 'sorry' before she started to get questioned by Naomi in the living room.

Living Room

10:55 AM

"Great. High chance she'll kick us out." Gabriel threw himself onto the red couch in exhaustion of all the drama.

"Dr. Kimishima- It was my responsibility. I should have not-" Tomoe did her best to defend Alyssa with the medical examiner furious.

"Naomi..!" Alyssa hid behind Tomoe- never before has she seen her adoptive mother this angry. "I didn't mean to..."

Naomi stood silently with her eyes closed. "...Alyssa...apologize to her." She can't act up now with the others watching.

"Can everyone shut up already?" Maria was annoyed with the other females against each other in this situation. "Naomi- do you think she'll want an apology?" She got up from a different couch and continued, "It was an accident. Accept that-!"

Dr. Kimishima's eyes were still closed, Tomoe lowered hers, and Alyssa lost her hope of winning the forensic examiner's trust back.

Hank and CR-SO1 were at the corner. They were usually the 'peaceful' ones that tried to intervene in any fights, but they didn't dare get into this argument. Joshua was behind them and shaking slightly in fear.

Alicia eventually entered the room- she sighed at the uncalled-for atmosphere. "I hope you all are spending your time here well..." It really seemed everyone was enjoying themselves now...

"I'm really sorry, Miss-!" Alyssa repeated her apology- this time more drastically. "I really, really am! Don't tell us to leave!" Her eyes were almost in tears.

Everyone was... dreading the answer from the owner.

"Dammit- are we getting lunch? Your guests are starving- you don't want them to die now, do you?" Gabriel was still laying on the couch- he knew the answer before Alicia could joke about it, so he decided to break the silence with the very important subject of food.

Those in the argument weren't going to be easy with the diagnostician this time. "How dare you-" Especially Naomi.

"Certainly not." Dr. Rosellini responded- this was the first time she had to jump in Gabriel's boat to save herself. The other men were not of any help. "...The only problem is..."

"Exactly what do you have to eat here?" Maria hated this decision- but she couldn't handle Naomi any longer before she herself explodes. "I'm not going on a diet." The fridge had the word 'vegetarian' all over it, no wonder the kids were so...thin ('weak' would be a understatement for one of them).

Dr. Freebird joined in the idea. "Indeed- the stores and restaurants are most likely closed." It seemed to be working for Alyssa and Tomoe- who were lit up at the support. "What do you suppose, Dr. Sartre?"

CR-SO1 hasn't said a word the whole time- the only reason he came downstairs was to find something to eat (he skipped breakfast), not watch this whole...dramatic composition. "I have no preferences..."

"Still- how are we gonna get any food?" Gabriel mumbled.

Joshua and Alyssa gathered at the corner during the conversation. They whispered back and forth to each other.

"Hey- I looked at the fridge. It's not that bad." The fridge had lots of stuff- not things a couch potato or carb-needing paramedic would want.

"I know, but can't they just..." Alyssa spoke as Joshua shook his head.

"Nope. At least I know the doc can't..."

Alicia exchanged looks with CR-SO1, who made no gesture to answer. "...We cook." She calmly announced out loud.

The last word hit Gabriel, Naomi, Tomoe, Maria, Hank, and somewhat to CR the most. Obviously because:

Dr. Cunningham can't...CAN'T cook...he just wasn't...great at it- this was already determined by RONI. "W-what?" He changed the subject- Alicia changed it more.

Dr. Kimishima can only guarantee curry- but she lacked motivation, time, and ingredients. "H-how...am I in this?" One moment in a debate, then one surprising moment.

Dr. Tachibana relied on Hanzou for her food. She wasn't...proud of her culinary skills. "Cook..?" She lost the guilt from the argument, this was...getting her concern.

Dr. Torres doesn't depend on her stove to do anything- only her microwave and toaster. "Uh...You aren't serious...!" Okay- if she was to burst of anger, that can wait. First, she's gonna erupt with...fear?

Dr. Freebird never really spoke about this; truth was he envied Claire, but only a little. "I..can't oppose this..." Nor could he concur.

And Dr. Sartre... he never took part in the cooking before...'we' was a stretch. "Must it be 'we'..?" Supposedly, 'we' meant everyone...including himself and the children.

"Yeah-!" "We cook together? This is gonna be fun-!" Joshua and Alyssa cheered in collaboration.

Alicia started pacing with the other adults shocked (once again). "What do we have to cook with...?" She went to the kitchen to check the supply of fresh ingredients in the refrigerator.

"...(I'm...gonna...sit out.)" Gabriel decided to 'fake' his part in this. He'll run when the cooking part comes and return in time for lunch- which was soon. He got up from his couch to follow the others.

Kitchen

11:34 AM

"Question. What do we make?" Alicia asked before looking to see what she had.

Gabriel groaned, "Geez- I thought you knew that..." All excited for nothing.

"..." Naomi looked at those around her. At this rate- they were bound to disagree. "Quick- everyone name a food or dish that can be cooked and made." This was her gambit, hope it works out. "Start with me and go right."

The others were in a circle throughout the kitchen; the order was: Naomi, Alyssa, Joshua, Gabriel, Hank, Maria, CR-SO1, Tomoe, and last Alicia.

"My favorite food is pizza." She never really liked giving away secrets.

"Me?" Alyssa twitched. "I like pizza, too!" She remembers Naomi always taking her out on Fridays to a pizza parlor...

"Pizza for me..!" Joshua continued the pattern.

"I don't care- as long as it's not like the hospital's or army's. Pizza's fine." Like son, like father?

"...A steak would be nice..." Hank broke the streak.

"Wait- Change mine to steak, too." Dr. Cunningham changed his vote. Like son, unlike father.

"Ugh." Maria hesitated. "(...What do I say...?) Steak..." She hated agreeing with the idiot, but she needed protein.

"Anything." The surgeon's quiet vote was...vague.

"Is it possible to make onigiri? Or...torisashi..?" Tomoe continued naming other foreign names, but no one knew what she was listing.

"I think pizza is the victor." Alicia concluded. But was then confronted with problem of the key ingredient- dough. That moment, she opened the fridge behind her. "I know I have it somewhere...Found it-!" Alicia pulled out two big buckets from the back of the fridge.

Everyone else watched curiously as the girl showed them... the insides were filled with puffed up dough.

"Sheesh...at least we got a head start." Gabriel's glad there won't be any dough/flour fights...will there?

"(I was going to make cinnamon rolls with these...Oh well.)" Dr. Rosellini asked the next important question, "What toppings...?"

"Cheese is a necessity; I can tolerate most toppings except...mushrooms and anchovies." Again, spilling another personal preference detail.

"Ooh- I like pineapple on mine!" Alyssa shouted.

Naomi interrupted Joshua and added, "I do as well."

"Um..." Joshua always ate pizza with some topping of meat. "Pepperoni's good."

"I really don't care- As long as it's edible." Gabriel really recognized his favorite foods- he always ate out.

"Do you have sausage..?" Hank asked.

"Yeah- I'd like pepperoni and sausage, but Alicia...do you have any of that?" The paramedic did not recall seeing any meat in the kitchen.

"...Sorry...none." Alicia regretted the fact that she should've gone shopping yesterday. "I don't supply meat sources here..."

Those who wanted meat as their topping sighed.

"Now I really know why you two...damn, you guys need to...ugh." Maria ran out of words to describe the surgeons. "I can live with just cheese..."

"...Same." Dr. Sartre knew what was in the kitchen...he thinks. He didn't want to inconvenience others with his random opinions.

"Is there any..." The next word had no meaning to the others. "...In this kitchen..?" Tomoe has never heard of 'pizza,' but by seeing so many already agree to the idea, she couldn't argue.

"...I'm afraid not, Tomoe..." Alicia answered for the other confused doctors and children. "...I think we're settling for cheese, right?"

The others nodded (except Tomoe, who was disappointed).

Dr. Kimishima pointed to the smaller of the two buckets of dough and mentioned, "i don't think we'll need this one. The other should be enough."

"Hey- why don't we make dessert out of that?" Maria was dying for sweet pastry goods. "Like..."

The cycle was started again.

Naomi muttered, "Perhaps... muffins..?"

"We can make Christmas cookies-!" Alyssa happily shouted aloud. "We can decorate them, too!"

The adoptive mother keened in on Alyssa's idea. "That may work..."

"Yeah- I say Christmas cookies, too!" As a child, there was no avoiding the subject of decorating cookies.

"...Fine, but it better be good." Gabriel moaned. He never lost his sweet tooth, it grew numb over the years.

"Why, I think cookies is the funnest idea yet." Hank hoped these will turn out as good as Claire's- he'll have to save some to compare and share later.

"(Damn, why does everyone have to go with the season..?) These are sugar cookies we're talking about, right?" Maria liked sweets, but too much sugar will get her...overreacting.

"...Is there icing around here...?" CR-SO1 wasn't against the plan, but he never recalled seeing frosting, food coloring, or sprinkles in the kitchen. He received a smirk from Alicia as his answer.

"...I was considering...nevermind- I believe cookies will serve us well." Tomoe left behind her previous choice after realizing most of the ingredients weren't here.

"...So sugar Christmas cookies..?" Alicia went over to a pantry closet and pulled out three tall cans of frosting and a set of food coloring. There was also a small collection of sprinkles in hand.

Gabriel slowly back away from both the paramedic and Alicia's sight. "(...Almost...you know what?) I'm gonna get a restroom break if you don't mind..." His idea actually fooled the others.

"Wait. Hey, Alicia-" Maria's attention was focused elsewhere. "Do you even know how to make these things...?" It's doubtful a vegetarian would make these things or even have the ingredients, which was just plainly coincidental.

"...The recipes are downstairs...(Somewhere..)" Alicia murmured- she truly wasn't confident on her current plan. "I'll have to look..."

"I'll help look." Naomi was first to leave. Joshua quietly went along with her.

"...We'll...prepare..?" Hank supposed- they couldn't start, but they could have preparations done.

"Right- wash you hands." Alicia said as she crossed the living room. "(...With this many people, the chance of success is as high as the chance of disaster...)"

Basement

"Alright then- what's the title of this cookbook?" Naomi's librarian skills will be put to the test in this large collection.

Alicia knew she had a few- and it didn't help to have amnesia. "...I believe there should be a pile of them...they're probably in Latin..."

"You learned Latin..?" Dr. Kimishima wasn't at all surprised. "Are you still able to read it..?" A nod from the girl was only able to half-convince her. "Joshua- find all the Latin books that look like they have something to do with food."

"Got it-!" The boy ran looked for a good pile and dived in. His target: a dusty old cookbook that he can't read.

The medical examiner skimmed the shelves using the little Latin she can still had. "(This is what I imagine Little Guy spending his day doing in that little database of his. Wonder what he's doing now.)"

"Is it this one?" Joshua and Naomi began calling out to Alicia to check, but their answer was 'no' or 'keep looking.'

"How about this one? It has a picture of a fish on it." Joshua held up a musty worn-out book to the girl.

"Nope- keep fishing." Alicia accidentally misspoke. "I mean, keep searching." That fish encyclopedia won't help them in the kitchen.

"How about this-?" Joshua held up another book.

"That's not it. Don't throw in the towel..." A book about the history of cloth won't be of any use. Wonder how it was in here...

"This one?" Naomi took her chance at the needle in a haystack.

"No. Don't forfeit yet..." A guidebook on chess- perhaps a good gift for the loser diagnostician.

"Is this it?" Joshua's turn.

"That's not the one. Don't chuck up the sponge...er...give up." A book on housekeeping. "Wait- where did you find that..?" Alicia walked up to the area Joshua pointed to- he was finding some books near the targeted subject recently...

And there it was. The search team went up the the small pile and began skimming.

"Are these all cookbooks?" Naomi took the three largest ones and handed them to the girl for inspecting. "Are the recipes we need in them?"

"...These are the ones..." Dr. Rosellini hoped her Latin was good enough to read them- it's been years. "Let's go back upstairs..." She's getting chills wondering what the others were doing with only the quiet surgeon's supervision...

Kitchen

As the three returned from their successful search- the kitchen jobs were already split amongst the doctors:

Maria Torres was putting her fists to work on the dough- madly jabbing at it like it was some 'idiot' she always wanted to smack. "(Damn- this works better than a punching bag...)" It was her first time 'kneading.'

Alyssa was trying to shape the dough- but the paramedic wouldn't stop kneading, so she decided to set the table, being careful not to drop anything. She came back later wondering what to do.

Hank and Tomoe were finding the tools and equipment for the sauce. When they got the recipe, they began searching for the ingredients- with Tomoe frequently naming some complicated food name to add. Dr. Freebird did his best to stay on topic.

CR-SO1 had oven mitts on- he most likely was in charge of the oven. "...What temperature do we preheat it to...?" He's used to the medical gloves, not the oven mitts.

And Dr. Cunningham must still be in the restroom- no one really paid any mind.

The three washed their hands and joined in. Alicia instructed the pizza half of the kitchen, Naomi took care of the cookies with the children.

Joshua went on helping Alyssa start decorating and shaping the cookies. "What shapes should we make?"

Alyssa had a finger to her chin and thought. "Christmas stuff like...Christmas trees, snowmen, maybe even reindeer...don't forget Santa."

"Uh..." Joshua paused. He looked at the mother and daughter as he rolled the dough randomly. "What does Santa look like...?"

"You don't know?" Dr. Kimishima thought children of all people would know the most of the imaginative figure. "...Alyssa?"

"Uh...doesn't he have a white beard and a red hat? He's really old, too." That's what Alyssa could think of.

"Yeah, I know that- but what size is his head..?" Joshua mumbled as he made whacky shapes with the dough. "Is his head really big, or is it just his cheeks?"

Naomi sprinkled some flour as she began making Christmas trees out of the dough. "I...don't know...Alyssa? Any information?"

"Aw...come on! I only saw Santa in movies and on TV. I never really saw him..." Alyssa then realized her words. "Is he real, Naomi?"

"!" Don't crush the children's dreams now... "Of course-! He's...still watching us." Now this was a tough subject- Naomi had no experience with the holidays.

"Really? I never saw him either..." Joshua added.

"Uh..." Okay- this will be a problem. "Alright then- I'll tell you what he looks like, okay?" Lie, lie, lie.

"You really saw him?" The two children eagerly jumped up the the forensic examiner.

"(There're acting as if I saw him though an autopsy...) Why...yes- I caught a glimpse of him when I was...your age. So what do you two need to know the most?" Naomi asked lightly.

"Everything!" Both Alyssa and Joshua yelled at the same time.

Dr. Kimishima sighed as she prepared a long speech that will be her biggest fabrication ever. "I'll tell you the basics...He's a bit oversized, his hair and beard was completely white, his eyes were sky blue..." She continued spilling the details as the children shaped the cookies.

"No! We need to know how tall and...'big' he is." Alyssa was afraid to call Santa...'obese.'

"...He's...six feet and ten inches tall..?" Naomi recited random numbers- those were from her previous assigned case...but the person was not Santa Claus. "...(How is this important..?)"

"...Okay..." Alyssa realized the same thing. "Uh...Naomi...how do you know...?"

"Anyway- we don't have enough dough for that..." Joshua said as he loaded a snowman-shaped piece of dough onto a cookie sheet.

The medical examiner sighed. "I'm going to help you with Santa, then..." Her dough molding skills are now put to the test with a shape she hardly knows. She took another pinch of flour and spread it on the counter. "...Watch me."

On the other side of the kitchen, Tomoe and Hank were still adding the ingredients to the pizza sauce with Alicia's instruction.

"That should be all." Alicia said as Hank poured in the last of the tomatoes. "Now we need to-"

"Are you sure we did not forget anything?" Tomoe looked at the red, bumpy, concoction she never sen before. "...It is spicy? Then I recommend the Japanese horseradish..."

"...i don't think that is what the recipe calls for..." Dr. Freebird didn't want to completely shut Tomoe out- but the kids and others are expecting good results. Even if the dough was a bit over-kneaded (it was currently being stretched by Maria on a huge pan)- the sauce determines the success. "Now- what do we mix it with...?"

"I don't have a beater here..." Alicia lifted up a wooden mixing spoon in an attempt to not lose hope among the others.

The paramedic overheard the conversation and took the large bowl from Tomoe and swiped the spoon from Alicia's hand. "That's fine- I'll do it."

With that said- Hank watched as Maria furiously 'blended' the the sauce; Tomoe and Alicia took over Maria's job of stretching the dough, Dr. Tachibana completely confused of what to do.

"Is it prepared as this?" The dough was formed into a rectangle. "Soba..?"

Dr. Rosellini took the rolling pin and made a round shape that reached the edges of the pan. "(She really overdid the 'punching down' part...) Nevermind- I got it. Now we have to make the crust...Copy my actions..." She grabbed the edge and made it thicker there. "Like a border...understand..?"

"Ah...I see..." in a flash- the entire crust was completely molded. "Is this correct...?"

"!...Yes..." Alicia began thinking to herself. "(Was this the reason her butler can't teach her how to cook...?) Let's see how the sauce is...!"

"Dr. Torres..." Hank whispered.

"O-oh." The paramedic stopped the fierce mixing process. "Is this it?"

The sauce looked more pureed than chunky. It looked like...vegetable juice.

"...Do we have anymore tomatoes...?" Dr. Freebird was considering this the next time he'll mix.

"Nope...that was the last of them." Alicia wondered what they could add to return the chunkiness. "...I think we still got some bell peppers left..." No one could taste the difference...she hopes.

"Should we add it in..?" Dr. Tachibana appeared suddenly with two red bell peppers- she pointed to a cutting board and a knife ready to use. "May I...?"

Hank was the only one used to the movements of Tomoe. "Go ahead."

"Stop with that already- there are knives here..." Maria and Alicia were still flinching each time- fortunately the mixing spoon landed in the sink. "...This is a kitchen, Tomoe- take your time..."

"I'm done." The peppers were added in to the 'sauce' and was then spread by Alicia. "What's next?" Tomoe was no longer thinking of extra ingredients- it was now hunger. She supposes it was honorable to eat with what the host provides and not intervene...

"Here's the cheese." The bowl from Hank's hand vanished and was returned empty. "Oh...done already..?" He didn't even cringe at the speed.

"...Well...that's good enough." Alicia examined the evenly dispersed shreds of cheese and was satisfied as the paramedic. "That's ready for the oven."

Eventually CR-SO1 could start his job- loading the trays and pan. Since there was two separate ovens, luckily, all he had to do was shove them in the right ones. "...How long..?"

"...Pizza is twenty-five minutes... cookies...fifteen." Alicia read off from the book.

"Wait. We have cookies before pizza..?" Now that didn't seem right to the paramedic, but it was to the kids.

"We still have to decorate and cool them..." If they turn out right, then they can. "In the meantime...have fun." Alicia went for her room after leaving the others behind.

Naomi looked at Alyssa. "...(I'll stay next to her this time...) We should head to the basement- nothing to...hazardous there." From the way Alicia was treating the books- she couldn't care less if one went missing.

"...(I think I know what's down there...)" Maria wasn't the only one hesitating. Everyone else went the same direction instead of the other kid- probably the office was his destination.

Joshua Cunningham was the last to reach the stairs- and had a different idea in mind. "(...I wonder where the doc is...?)"

Alicia's Room

And a room it was- it had the couch and chair supply that made any diagnostician happy. Not to mention RONI's missing presence, which was very pleasing news to Dr. Cunningham. Alright- there were a few bookshelves, but the old newspapers was worth piling through. "(God- I had no idea she even buys these...)"

"What are you doing?"

Oh great- here's company. "..Uhh...looking around?" And it happened to be the owner of the place. "I wasn't breaking anything..."

"Looking through those things?" Dr. Rosellini caught the guy in her office- thankfully not smoking. "They're not even mine- keep them if you want." She pulled the whole stash out from the shelf and tossed it at the diagnostician.

"...You mean-" Gabriel was more focused on Alicia's commentary than her...throwing of the papers into his face. "The kid reads these..?" Now that was news to his ears. The kid was reading something other than boring medical stuff.

"No...Not-" Alicia heard a 'hi doc' from behind her and spun around. "...Joshua..?"

Gabriel got out of the chair and dusted himself off. "Uh- hi there, what brings you...into this...adult conversation of ours..?" His improvisation was bad lately.

"Aw..Come on! I can...be an adult, too!" Joshua did his best to imitate a grown-up voice.

"...I wasn't making fun of you..." Gabriel was getting annoyed with the kid. "Just...give me some living space..."

"I will." Alicia did as she spoke and closed the door behind her- hoping her actions won't result in the destruction of her room...

"Augh- she leaves me in here to die, huh..?" Gabriel mumbled to himself. He then turned to Joshua- who was staring at him with those 'cute' eyes again. "Okay...Okay, I give up. What do you want to do...?"

The boy thought to himself a bit. "Hey...How much do you know about Santa..?"

"W-what..?" Gabriel wasn't expecting a question. "S-Santa..?" A father to son talk was becoming one about a childish Christmas character.

Basement

"Oh, Alyssa..." Naomi complained aloud. "You don't need to..." Now everyone was dragged into diabolical question.

"Who the-" Dr. Torres stopped herself from completing her swear. "Er...You know...I never...thought of that." With a kid nearby- nice language would be a good idea to use. "That's a question to ask to someone older..."

"Yes...I always heard of this...'Santa Claus' as...a saint?" Dr. Tachibana had yet to understand American customs. "Could someone please tell me about this?"

Dr. Freebird and Kimishima looked at each other and sighed. Long explanation ahead.

Kitchen

1:02 PM

"Let's get decorating..." Alicia turned around to see:

CR-SO1 already having cookies on cooling racks, wondering what to do next. "We still have thirteen minutes til the other one is done..."

Maria Torres with a can of frosting, really wanting to eat the insides of the can instead. "Do you have any extra of this?"

Tomoe with sprinkles, amazed at the variety sugar comes in. "My...this is rather small for candy..."

Hank with a spatula, not very confident of his decorating abilities. "Are we supposed to use this..?"

Gabriel missing. No surprise there.

Naomi holding the assortment of food coloring, picking out the most common colors for the situation. "We need red, blue, green, and yellow...right?"

And the kids- more eager to eat the cookies than decorate them. "I'm getting hungry..." "Thirteen minutes..?"

"...(This will be interesting...)" Dr. Rosellini was going to have to keep eyes sharp with this one.

Dining Room

1:21 PM

Dr. Cunningham finally left Alicia's room smelling something worth putting in his stomach. "...(Looks like they did a good job here...)" He went up to the room through the kitchen to see the spots were all filled. "No room for me..." Yep- the pizza's already cut and being eaten.

"Where we you the whole time?" The paramedic was taking a bite into the cheese pizza she helped make; she put her piece down and glared at the diagnostician. "You're not getting anything-!"

"Gabriel..." Dr. Freebird wasn't going to sympathize the friend this time- it was his choice to sit out. "...You should've at least helped."

The others were silent at Gabriel's appearance. Joshua was scared to defy the angry doctors, so he kept eating.

"Hey kid-" Gabriel was going to file a complaint to the host until his cell rang. "!" He pulled the old device out of his pocket and stared. "Esha...?"

The other doctors of Resurgam paused completely. After all their hard work- the Chief was telling them to go back?

"You aren't serious..?" The paramedic represented the others in this occasion. "The generators are fixed..?"

"(If that's the case...I'm spared...)" Gabriel put the phone up to hear his good news. "...What?...Today and tomorrow?" Everyone stared at the diagnostician's cigarette and face. "You can't get them to- Oh, oh, now you tell us." He looked away and yelled at the phone. "Of course I'm not happy!"

Alicia, Naomi, and CR-SO1 tried to hide their smirk- they already knew what happened. Seeing the doctor frustrated was becoming entertainment. Maria, Tomoe, Hank and the kids were left in the dark.

"Whatever!" Gabriel shut closed the cell-phone and slid it into his pocket. "...The whole town's still out. Resurgam's gonna rely on the other hospitals... We get a break this year."

The others gained smiles on their faces.

"Does that mean we're staying here overnight?" Alyssa mumbled to Naomi.

The medical examiner sighed, "No- we all are going home after this..." They can't overdo their stay for too long.

"Hey, Alicia- what do you think we should do with the freeloader?" Maria grinned as she spoke across the room- catching the others' attention.

"..." A proper punishment for a lazy doctor...would be... "I know one." She looked at the diagnostician with a small smile across her face. "Wash the dishes."

Hank and Naomi gave a chuckle as Maria gave a thumbs up at the idea. The sink was pretty full...this could work out.

"W-What?"

Alyssa and Joshua were still talking to each other as they saw CR-SO1- he looked smart. "Psst- hey...doc?"

Dr. Sartre looked to his side to see the children having their attention on him. "What is it..?"

"What do you know about Santa?"

* * *

Mainly improv- I'm still gonna do the extras.

Merry Xmas!

Oh yeah...any more requests to pile up for TT?


	4. The Smiling Predicament

**Warning: Do not read this if you have never read Retribution! You need to know a certain character- (at least read chapter 5).**

**Or you may imagine the character as another one. The next extras won't have the new character in them, so don't worry.**

**

* * *

**

CR-SO1 Extra

* * *

Dr. Sartre's Office

It was a normal morning.

Nothing special at all- nothing.

Except- a morning operation.

Just a simple procedure? No. Not at all.

This one was special- entirely unique.

One very major difference- a presentation.

Yes- a 'hello, my name is Dr. Sartre and I'll be operating on you today.' That was not needed until now- before, it would be a nurse that would do the talking.

It sounds simple- but indeed is very hard to accomplish. A greeting was so difficult that even the number-one surgeon in Resurgam First Care was forced to practice- while the others have no need to.

But that's because he had the disadvantage- ten years in wrongful confinement. Away from all others- in a icebox. There was no need for a 'hello, my name is Dr. Sartre and I'll be operating on you today' there.

"I need to figure out how I am going to present myself..." Former prisoner CR-SO1 stood- completely frustrated but determined in front of a wall.

You are correct- a wall. The universal target of practicing skills- it has been used throughout history by man as we know it; whether it was for paper planes or darts, it was usable.

"Now that the temperature is perfect...here's my chance to practice." The one thing he could never understand was how the others did this:

Dr. Tachibana's innocent smile could bring anyone at ease.

Dr. Cunningham's crude but effective humor was enough to make any cold patient open up.

Dr. Freebird's gentle words was the perfect way to cheer those in a bad mood.

Dr. Torres- her ferocious and strong attitude could make any persistent person run for their lives...sort of.

And Dr. Rosellini...

"Are you talking to yourself in there..?" Alicia sworn she overheard some mumbling going on in the office. She held her schedule and had reading glasses as she stood in the doorway staring at the surgeon, unable to understand why anyone would want to talk to a wall. Her neighbor tends to be quiet and not...this.

Dr. Sartre turned around to see one of those great-at-presenting doctors he was thinking about in his office. "I was practicing my... introduction..."

Alicia took of her glasses and lowered the schedule. "An intro..?" She then got an idea of what the surgeon meant. "You mean like..." Her voice was kept at a casual level and she had a delicate yet bright smile as she spoke, "Hello. My name is Dr. Rosellini and I'm the surgeon that will be operating on you today. Nice to meet you." She put her glasses back on. "That-?"

The other surgeon was astounded by how easily it was done by her. "...Yeah." If there was something he couldn't do in his job, it's this.

Dr. Rosellini went back into the hallway. "Alright...I'll come back to see how you're doing." This would be rather interesting to watch. She closed the door behind her as she left.

"...How is she able to do it so easily...?" The surgeon murmured to herself. He turned back to the scarlet-painted wall in attempt to regain his confidence.

Oh- the girl could perfect it because she lived thirty or so more years than himself.

"...I have to do this- doctors have to be able to provide some form of relief to the patient. I must perfect this...no matter what..." Even if the price was humiliation for training a smile and speech in front of... barrier of concrete and paint.

Why was the smile- a gesture of happiness and friendship so difficult to make? If there was one excuse- it would be: I got framed by my adoptive father and received a 250-year sentence. Sure- practically anyone would be extremely overjoyed at that awesome experience, so much that they can smile at any given time.

Sadly- that was the opposite for the former prisoner. An attempt of a smile would result in a awkward mix of a scowl and giggle.

"Why is this excessively...complicated..?" There was silence from the room to answer his question.

Another try- this time... the outcome was a unbearable sight of a growl and grin.

The surgeon's fist was slammed against the wall. "It's over...I'm useless...!"

It was that moment the door was opened again; this time, it was Alicia was a face full of high expectations. "How is it going?"

Dr. Sartre spun around and was taken by surprise with the limited amount of time he was given. He cleared his throat and said, "Good morning...My name is Dr. Sartre and I'll be operating on you today." There he said it, but there was one crucial element missing that disappointed the visitor.

"I see you've decided to leave the smile out. That's fine, though I think you need to polish this a bit more..." Dr. Rosellini knew he'd never compare to the others.

"That was too...problematic for myself." CR-SO1 answered truthfully, still a bit envious of the girl's talent in introductions.

Alicia paused for a moment in thought. "Well...at this stage...you really can't do much...Smiling: no. Humor: not sure. Tricks: no. Seriousness:...absolutely. I guess your serious composure is taking its toll on you..."

The surgeon began hating himself- why couldn't he be like his sister? Optimistic and happy-go-lucky...he wasn't even talkative. He sighed at Alicia literally making fun of himself.

Dr. Rosellini continued looking for a solution. "Perhaps you take after Albert...an...accent?" She covered her mouth at the stupidity of her words. "I..." She out down her hand and sighed.

"An...accent?" The surgeon did believe he had foreign blood in him...but an accent was taking things somewhat far.

Bad idea. Alicia went over an thought of another proposition. "Or you could try a chuckle..." Again, one misspoken. "Er...nah." Only Gabriel and Hank were capable of doing that. "Sorry..." Curse her rash mind- it had a habit of bringing up the wildest ideas; that was needed back then, not now.

"I really am useless..." The surgeon lowered his eyes. He had a fist ready to shove a stack of books off the shelves.

"I really am sorry...but the one you gave earlier was good enough." Dr. Rosellini had her hand on her head in dissatisfaction. "Let's go-" She lowered her hand as she prepared to go back into the hallway.

"Where..?" CR-SO1 was still focused on his dilemma.

Alicia's face shown surprise at the surgeon. "The operation...The reason you're practicing is because of today, right? You forgot already..?"

That's exactly what happened. "...Will you be helping...?" Dr. Sartre's last resort was to ask others' for help.

"I have another appointment..." Alicia closed her eyes in regret. "You're on you're own...good luck." She took a few steps and stopped after figuring out the surgeon was not coming. "What?"

Dr. Sartre was completely lost and out of options. He looked to the side and could not come up with a reasonable response.

"It's not that the patient will die of laughter when he sees you..." She then saw the doctor lower his head and mutter 'I hope.' "!...You're not kidding, are you...?"

CR-SO1 could only lip-sync the word 'help' as he turned away from the office exit in shame.

"H-hey...It really wasn't that bad...It wasn't!" Alicia was forced to dash back into the office in attempt to cheer up the upset surgeon.

The lesson about smiling- it was no laughing matter, especially if lives were on the line. If there was a chance of the doctor causing the patient to die of laughter, then it was best if the doctor didn't come at all.

* * *

This one was rather short and fast to write...Next ones won't have Alicia in them, so they'll be more fun to write I guess...


	5. Her Case

No need to actually read Retrubution on this one...but keep in mind that this is sorta influenced by it and that it's the sequel to the extra in the game...

* * *

**Maria Torres Extra**

* * *

Resurgam First Care

Lobby

"Man, that was a great lunch-" Dr. Maria Torres entered the hospital feeling full after going out for a meal with Dr. Tachibana- who also was delighted to hear the paramedic. "Thanks, Tomoe." Maria did a quick stretch- now it was time to burn off those calories; lagging because of a full stomach was not going to do any good to a split-second first responder like herself.

The endoscopic surgeon smiled as she happily accepted the gratitude. "Your welcome." She continued before Maria sprinted off into the halls, "Um..."

"?" Dr. Torres looked back; usually Tomoe never let her curiosity get the better of her. Well, they were already best friends, what else does Tomoe not know about her? "Yeah? What?" Either way, she still owed her for the meal.

"I was wondering-" Dr. Tachibana was interrupted by approaching footsteps. She turned around to see who it was. "Oh-"

"Well...here's trouble." It was none other than Dr. Gabriel Cunningham, 'Master of Deduction,' and also known as Maria's worst enemy (for a reason unknown to the other staff). Gabriel began taking steps back but was already eyed by the paramedic. "(Dammit...WHY does my mouth just open like that?)"

Maria's knuckles were cracked at that same moment. She prepared a head-on charge, disregarding Tomoe's presence. "I'm gonna kill you right now, you son of a-"

The paramedic's fist was five inches from the diagnostician's cigarette when the endoscopic surgeon shouted, "Hold it!" Her hand was between the two after suddenly appearing next to the rivals.

"Tomoe?" Dr. Torres totally forgot the fact that Tomoe and Hank were always the ones against their rumbles. She withdrew her hand, but only a foot or so back.

"What's to hold?" Gabriel smirked, knowing he had Tomoe on his side- his newly gained confidence told him there was no need to run off.

Dr. Tachibana's eyes were closed as her hand was lowered. "Fighting with no reason is dishonorable." She opened her eyes to glance at each doctor, then spoke strictly, "Please explain the situation." At Kouga, battles were held after some form of signal was made- not Maria's words of 'I'm gonna kill you right now.' The opponent needs to be warned, or else the duel would not be held fairly.

The diagnostician gulped- Tomoe always knew how to incorporate her 'path of honor' into various events- whether it was schoolwork or hosting a party, she could do it. "Do you really want to know..?" But can a bitter rivalry work? Or was she going to say something like 'oh, you must first have a white flag prepared in case your opponent is near to destroying you?' Actually...that was a good idea...does a lab coat count..? Nevertheless, Gabriel highly doubted that Maria will let go so easily- not without a good beating or two.

The paramedic stood up straight and cleared her throat as if in a formal place. If she had to play fairly with Tomoe, she will. Pointing directly at Gabriel, she accused, "This idiot insulted me- I looked good, too!"

Tomoe turned her head to the diagnostician for a defending accusation.

"'Good?'" Dr. Cunningham grinned at Maria's furious expression. "Tsk- you didn't even come close." He knew two could play at this game; he swiftly made his comeback, "Besides, she threw the first punch." If you're attempting to play 'trial by Tomoe' with the 'Master of Deduction,' you better have to watch yourself.

"At least say something- even if you don't mean it-!" Dr. Torres had her fists curled up again- of course, she was forced to let them go. "Never insult a lady trying on new clothes!" This was a verbal fight- the physical one can come later when Tomoe wasn't looking.

Dr. Tachibana nodded several times after hearing the opening statements and accusations. "If I heard correctly, Dr. Cunningham-" Her hand gestured to the diagnostician. "You insulted Dr. Torres, and Dr. Torres-" The other hand was moved to indicate the paramedic. "You attacked Dr. Cunningham." She put both hands down. "Is this accurate?"

"Yeah." Maria put her hands on her hips. "That's it." She seemed pretty sure that she would win.

"Your verdict?" Gabriel was also quite positive he'd come out on top.

Tomoe closed her eyes and recited carefully, "The plaintiff, Maria Torres, was wearing a new outfit while the defendant, Gabriel Cunningham, did not wish a single word of praise. Instead, Mr. Cunningham threw the opposite, causing the plaintiff to assault the defendant." She went into deep concentration.

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow at her for referring to himself as Mr. Cunningham- no one has said that in years. Not after the...nevermind- it just sounded weird when it came out of Tomoe's mouth.

"Since when did you study the courtroom?" Maria was surprised to see that the foreign doctor knew her way around the American judicial system.

The endoscopic surgeon was too busy thinking to notice the question. "In Japan, Maria would win.." Yes- it was dishonorable for men to not give a lady the proper compliments. "Here..." She had yet to grow accustomed to America to know the answer. "I'm sorry...I am unable to reach a fair verdict without more information."

"Tomoe-!" The paramedic trusted her friend to bring the bacon home- was sweet justice that hard to deliver?

Gabriel was worried there for a sec, he wondered what could turn the odds in his favor. "...You could use RONI...you know, my computer?" That menace was installed throughout the building- if it did its job, it should have recorded the entire conversation.

Tomoe's face lit up to the new possible evidence- after all, primary sources were much more reliable than witness' accounts. It's not that she didn't think these two as dishonest. "Good idea..!"

"Whose side are you on anyway...?" Maria murmured. Sheesh, was Tomoe putting the 'path of honor' and 'swift justice' in front of friendship?

Physical offenses were much more severe than verbal ones...seems like Maria might get charged for battery. "...If only I wasn't forced to do this...but I must say..." Tomoe couldn't out the results into words; something felt out of place.

"Well, you know what?" The paramedic made her closing statement. "This dimwit here hit me, too!"

"Wha-" Gabriel was not prepared for a counter argument. Come on, who wouldn't fight back when they get marauded by a loud-mouthed paramedic with exceptionally hard fists? He has his rights; protecting oneself from a dangerous Maria was one of them!

Maria pointed once more. "Who hits a lady?"

"!..." Oh great. Wonder if Tomoe's 'path of honor' has anything to say about this.

Dr. Tachibana gave the diagnostician a stunned look. She recalled him saying 'first punch,' but now that Maria put it in this way... "Is this true..?"

There was a long pause.

"Well...yeah." Gabriel's words were close to inaudible; Tomoe was still able to hear him clearly. He was close to swallowing his cigarette at the sudden pressure.

Tomoe stiffened up and announced, "Then I find the defendant guilty." Her eyes were shut at the next words, "I fine Dr. Cunningham $2000." When her eyes were open, Maria had a wide grin and Gabriel was in complete shock.

"T-two thousand?" Okay- the game went a little too far, one he was supposed to win. Gabriel held onto his cigarette as the opposition gave him the 'cry and weep in shame, idiot' look. "You aren't even official-!" Tomoe never let undone deals go on a short leash- she'll make him pay along with Maria...he may panic now.

Dr. Tachibana's serious expression did not diminish. "Dr. Cunningham- it may in your best interest to compensate soon." It was not honorable to be late.

"Yeah- pay up!" The beating up can be avoided with some money...maybe.

Gabriel almost jumped backwards at seeing the two women staring at him as if he just committed murder. "Y-you can't be serious-!" He will not be emptying his pockets for the paramedic. "(Dammit...where's Hank when you need him...)" Yes- the gentle giant will settle... "(Wait...on second thought...nevermind.)" Tomoe turned on him in five minutes- Hank may not be the best idea. So...what was the best idea?

Talk it out? Nope.

Settle it in court? It didn't work here.

…

Run?

...

Why not? It's not that they'll miss him.

And off he went.

"!" Tomoe stood amazed at the diagnostician's speed. It could never compare to herself and those in Kouga, but... "My...did he have an appointment?"

The paramedic grunted and patted Tomoe on the shoulder. "I can't believe he took us for reals- good job, there."

A smile was given in return.

…

Was this really...honorable?

...Well... it was for a friend. Drastic times call for drastic measures.

Yes- honorable indeed.

* * *

Yay- two down. six more left. At this rate- I'll be back for the second season in no time flat.

Also...Maria and Gabe are the best comical duo...but I gotta say plus Tomoe and you have the comical trio...who knows.


	6. Practice Makes Perfect

No need to read Retribution here either. But it would be wise to complete the game and see Tomoe's extra before reading.

* * *

**Tomoe Tachibana Extra**

* * *

Dr. Tachibana's 'Office'

Left Wing of Resurgam

Garden

Strength. Skill. Speed. And stealth.

All requirements in the training of a professional ninja.

Oh- one more.

Shooting.

And that was what the reason Tomoe was training. "Hanzou...I fear I do not spend enough time on sharpening my techniques..." Besides the recent distressful complaints from Dr. Cunningham, there was a great necessity to correct those dull abilities.

The butler standing aside the sharpshooter had his head held low as he objected, "Milady, you have no need to worry." He raised his head as he presented the next arrow/plunger to the warrior. "You have already exceeded you father's expectations." For a female- Tomoe should be very proud of herself; it was uncommon for women to take part in the sacred art of war.

"Yes-" Tomoe steadily held the wooden bow and practice arrow and pulled back. "But..." Her worried mind caused this shot to break her bull's-eye streak. "...I'm afraid..." The endoscopic surgeon lowered her head and sighed.

Hanzou vanished from her side to the target. He slowly loosened the arrow, but turned his attention to the side bushes after hearing an approaching visitor.

"Dr. Tachibana-" It was the tall giant, Dr. Freebird. "Sorry for interrupting..." He noticed the marksmanship training going on.

A 'pop' sound was made when the butler pulled off the arrow.

Dr. Tachibana smiled at Hank as she spoke, "Please do not worry." She welcomed all visitors- but for some reason, there were few that came here. "What is it, Dr. Freebird?" This was the first time the orthopedic surgeon came by.

Hank walked up to Tomoe and handed over a file. "Gabriel told me to give you this..." He stepped down as the endoscopic surgeon read over the papers after placing down her bow. "He said it was you next scheduled operation..."

"It is..." Tomoe lowered the sheets and glanced at Hank. "Was Dr. Cunningham occupied?" The diagnostician may be work-shy, but he'd always personally deliver the papers.

Dr. Freebird walked back to the crack in the greenery from which he entered from. "He said that he had second thoughts..." He thought the same as well. "I wonder why..." Gabriel would use any excuse to get outside from his computer...and he did go into shock when Dr. Tachibana appears suddenly, but that was not enough to cause a heart attack.

Hanzou was now behind Tomoe- silent at the conversation. But when he heard the 'I wonder why,' his old wisdom was telling him the obvious truth. "Perhaps because he was afraid of the same event that happened last time he visited reoccurring..?" Even though he saw this man regaining him composure- the mistress surely left him with a scare.

"It was training..." Tomoe reasoned. "There was no danger to speak of..." These arrows were not made for warfare- it was completely safe...so she believes.

The butler trailed off in his thoughts. Considering the excruciating pain brought last time when he was close to being shot directly...he wasn't in the same boat.

"Looks like I'm no longer needed here..." Hank prepared to enter the tall-growing shrubs. "Goodbye then-"

"Oh-" Tomoe interjected. "Dr. Freebird- do you have a moment?" She placed down the file and picked up her bow.

"Yes...?" Hank was not expecting any more appointments until after lunch with Claire. He could help Dr. Tachibana complete a favor in the extra time he had. He stepped back from the bushes and into the center of the courtyard.

Tomoe took the plunger from her butler's hands and pointed in the direction in front of her. "Hanzou...please join Dr. Freebird in front of the target." She threw back the ponytail that settled on her shoulder.

The aged butler appeared next to Hank, who was surprised by the abrupt breeze from the quick movement. "Milady..?" Hanzou prayed the mistress was not planning a rash... action.

Hank turned around to realize what was behind him. "May I ask-" A vibrating sound was heard in the direction of his back. "!" A plunger was felt skimming the side of his head- it later stuck onto the bull's-eye of the target. "Woah-!" Wait- was Tomoe asking him to be a...

"Lady Tomoe, what are you-?" Hanzou was standing in a awkward position. He was embarrassed to have a guest, again, experiencing the sudden barrage.

Another arrow was shot. The two men dodged with all their might. Hank- had difficulty because of his rather built-up torso. Hanzou- was going through the old-age arthritis all over again.

"This way, I am able to practice hitting the target with obstacles." Tomoe had a small pile of suction-cup arrows next to her and continued shooting. "Try to catch those arrows!" She sounded as if she was taking the training seriously...

"Dr. Tachibana..?" Hank was unable to comprehend the girl's meaning. Does she shoot arrows at guests to display her talents, or was it to mark her territory. Anyway, he really wanted to leave- but this was a 'favor,' so he was still hesitant.

Hanzou tried to distance himself from the target, but was stopped by the barrage of arrows- the target was now his head. "This is not right, Milady-!" Time was repeating itself.

"Think of it as a better training session than last time-" Tomoe sent another plunger flying. She saw the men duck to evade the incoming... projectile.

To get hit now, would mean:

A world of hurt. Well, maybe.

The humiliation of a plunger stuck to your forehead.

'Dishonor,' like what Tomoe always warned of.

To keep jumping around would cause:

Endless barrage.

Cramps and back pains.

The embarrassment to look like some crazy person waving his arms trying to defy gravity.

...

This was really getting ridiculous...

"My! You two are excellent dodgers." Dr. Tachibana shot arrows both mercilessly and flawlessly- at this rate, both men are doomed to get hit.

Hank was now gasping at the intense workout. "Why am I in this..?" He needed no time to figure out the reason Gabriel gave him the errand- that man was the type to avoid unnecessary danger.

"Lady Tomoe- wouldn't it-" The butler tilted to the side to get out of the way of the coming arrow. "Be better to practice with fruits-" He moved to the other side for the next arrow. "As obstacles..! I find this very inconvenient..." Indeed it was.

The shooter did not slow down for even a second. "I suppose so, but aren't moving targets more effective than still ones?" The pile of plungers was getting down to the last three.

The chance of slipping on the fallen arrows was now at a deadly high. "Milady!" Hanzou moaned as Tomoe shot her last plunger.

"May I leave?" Hank was successful at surviving as at his role of 'target.' Seeing that no more arrows could be shot, he really hoped his 'favor' was done.

Tomoe looked at the lack of ammo- wait. "Perhaps...I should change weapons!" She vanished for a moment. "I found a spear-" Correction- spears. She had four more metal-tipped lances at her side.

"Aren't weapons not allowed in the- Woah-!" Hank jumped to the right- yes, last time he remembered, the hospital prohibited weapons. No- the sign only said 'firearms.' So...this was legal?

Dr. Tachibana reached for the next javelin. "Well done, Dr. Freebird." She threw it immediately after picking it up at the target- it hit the target dead-on. "But I have just begun to show you my true skill..." Another one was grasped.

"Aargh-!" Hanzou thought the words 'this was rather trying for the body of mine' have become 'this is definitely abusing this body of mine.' His limit has already been reached- he's about to be pinned for sure.

"I'm impressed, Hanzou." Tomoe complimented as she threw the forth lance.

That time the weapon cut a strand or two of the butler's white hair. "I, too, but-"

"You're bring unneeded danger-" Hank almost got a complete haircut at the last spear. "Dr. Tachibana-"

Tomoe was already busy thinking of the next weapon to add to the courtyard's mess. The battlefield had now become a mine field- trip now and you'll get shredded. "I'm out of spears, Hanzou...what else do you have..?" It was dishonorable to not have a proper weapon. "Should I use my naginata..?" She vanished after her words.

Without a second's pause, Hank escaped through the bushes. His favor had to be done.

"Uh- Milady? Your guest has...made his departure..." Hanzou panted as he informed, but Tomoe was already gone. "Milady?" The butler was too weak to notice the absence of her. "Why don't we...take a break...?" He fell over on a patch of flowers out of exhaustion.

Resurgam Lobby

"Hey, Hank- how was it?" Gabriel had the usual cigarette and papers in his hands as he came up to the orthopedic surgeon. He expected shock from his friend, but saw a more severe sign of tiredness. "You okay? You look like you just got out of the gum or somethin'...Ya want me to examine you?" Was Tomoe's place really that far?

Hank sighed and walked away. "It was a nice experience. I have to get lunch- goodbye then-" A white lie. But anger at his friend won't solve anything.

"?" Dr. Cunningham cocked an eyebrow. "...Suit yourself..." He smirked, Hank really was a weak-hearted guy. Sheesh, it was just one arrow...right?

Next time- Hank would have to take Gabriel's advice into consideration more carefully...

* * *

Tee hee. I wonder if I should put a cannon...nah.

I knew I should've used Gabe instead of Hank, but I think Gabe learned his lesson already.


	7. Encouragement

You don't need to read Retribution for this one- but this one doesn't sequel the one in the game. It more sequels Gabe's extra...

* * *

**Hank Freebird Extra**

* * *

Dr. Freebird's Office

"Hank?" Claire Blunt walked to the doorway of the room with a basket in her hand. "Are you there?" She made it a priority to pass on her unwanted baked goods to the gentle giant- he was nice, in her point of view.

Hank stood up from his retro-themed stool; his entire room was really...retro-like. The room was covered in magazines, newspapers, and comic posters- kinda childish, but it seemed to fit Hank's style. "Claire- you came to visit?" He put down the daily newspapers and came up to his frequent visitor.

"Duh." Claire held out her basket and spoke with some annoyance. "I have some leftovers." It wasn't that she hated Hank- she just get's tired of his mannerly ways. "By the way...I found a great place to shop, you wanna go with me sometime?" She enjoyed having the soft-hearted doc around- he was sweet and was a good bag holder.

Dr. Freebird gave a smile at his former patient- cold words, but a warm heart. "Alright- so...what did you bring today?" He usually wanted to share the food with the other staff- if Claire listed something one of them liked, he would deliver it to them.

"Charity again?" The girl gave a slightly crooked grin- knowing Hank's always the generous one, no surprise here. "Lemme see..." She put a finger up to her chin in thought.

"RONI- could you stop talking to me in the hallway?" A familiar voice and approaching footsteps caused Claire to look down the corridor. "It's starting to get on my nerves..." It was that old smoking doc with the greenish hair- the one that complained...a lot.

Hank spoke as the diagnostician peered past the girl and into his office, "Gabriel, what a coincidence..." He recognized Gabriel's lamenting anywhere. Opening the basket, he searched for something to give his old friend.

Dr. Cunningham was still uneasy even with his buddy around- that computer of his was installed in the whole hospital, now with mics. Even if he lived with it for months now, he still was dying to get a retirement. Looking at the yummy stuff in that container Hank was holding, he could help but ask, "Don't tell me-" A look was shot at Claire, who shrugged at him in return. "Did the kid make this?" He took the cigarette out of his mouth and pointed at Hank's visitor with desperation.

"I did." 'Kid?' Seriously, she wasn't that cute and young. Grunting at the envious Gabriel, Claire looked away.

"No fair." Gabriel mumbled. "All of my patients forget I even exist." That's right, there are:

The stuck-up idiots like that Tillman- those guys make him take double the aspirin intake for the day.

Young ladies that are sweet- but they really don't do anything else except fill his paycheck and say 'thank you.'

Business workers that ask to leave every second- yeah, they are annoying.

High-school graduate nerds- God, do they need a life; who wants to know the the millionth digit of pi, anyway?

And there were the cute kids- ...Nothing to say about them other than they making his job far too complicated... seriously, what age do kids loose their baby talk?

That's his fantastic and exciting career in a rather stuffed nutshell. Dealing with the most spontaneous and uncooperative patients in medical history...with a bedside-mannered, chess-champ RONI- yep, that's Dr. Cunningham.

"Are you heading out for lunch..?" Hank continued to search though the basket. His lunch was already taken care of with the leftovers.

"Yeah." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I have to go all the way there..." Walking through the halls of Resurgam without Hank this time would be fun. He's gonna have a nice long chat with his wide-spanning computer on the way to the mall (not the cafeteria since their food makes him gag).

Claire made a 'humph' at the answer. "Can't you just cook?"

"_It seems Dr. Cunningham lacks the ability to cook._" A computerized voice answered.

Gabriel raised his head up and shouted, "Just shut up, will ya?" Not many others knew this- with the exceptions of Naomi and Lisa. Well, the others know that he wasn't a good cook- but there was a huge difference between 'can' and 'can't.'

"Gabriel...I didn't know..!" Hank's reaction was more sympathetic than Claire's smirk. He and Gabe were companions for a long time, and he knew really knew that his friend completely 'lacked' cooking skills. No wonder he always see Gabriel go out for lunch, he thought it was simply the hatred of the hospital food.

The diagnostician put his cigarette back into his mouth as he glanced at Hank. "What?" Was this really that surprising? "It's not that cooking is manly, you know." He totally disagreed with the female quote of 'it's pretty attractive for a man to know his way around the kitchen.' And this wasn't the only reason of the divorce.

Dr. Freebird forgot about the leftovers and objected, "Gabriel- the culinary arts are meant to be enjoyed by everyone, not only the ones who have skill..."

"Like me." Claire remarked. Does a 'kid' cook with high temperatures and slice with knives at home? She doesn't think so.

Dr. Cunningham stepped back at the emotional speech-like tone of his friend. "Wha- S-stop getting all mushy-!" He really was comfortable with sappy lines- especially one about culinary arts...anyone can tell by the way his now peculiar posture...the one where Tomoe about shot a plunger at him at his face.

"You must be able to at least savor the ability to create food..." Gabriel was in need of a cooking lesson. Now this was a problem- Hank wasn't the best chef mentor. "Who could..?"

"Want me to teach this guy?" Claire raised her hand to volunteer. Let's see who's the 'kid' now, oldie.

Gabriel took another step backwards. "N-no thanks." This wasn't looking good for him.

Hank disregarded the refusal and turned his attention to his visitor. "What a wonderful idea- may I count on you, Claire?"

The girl nodded with a naughty grin- but Gabriel was quick to interrupt.

"Sorry, I...have another mentor." The diagnostician lied- or he could consider RONI, nah.

"Really?" The girl took this comment with some disappointment; even if it was a lie she really didn't care, let the old dud enjoy his terrible creations...it's his choice. Just don't come back and start begging.

"Is this true?" Hank smiled at his friend. "Then I look forward to your cooking sometime.."

At that moment, Dr. Cunningham made a rushed farewell and dashed into the halls; he knew Hank of his little friend won't forget this. "(Dammit- talk about true colors..)" Hank was nice, but the sympathetic side of him Gabriel cannot tolerate.

Hall

"_Doctor, how do you wish to proceed?_" RONI spoke again in the halls, continuing to irritate Gabriel.

"? What do you mean?" Gabriel took out his cigarette to look at the empty ceiling. "And didn't I tell you no talking in the hall?"

"_I am referring to your cooking lessons, am I mistaken that you meant myself as you said 'mentor?'"_

"Aargh-! Have you no ability to comprehend lies?" The diagnostician made angry footsteps down the corridor in a futile attempt to escape the computer.

"_In actuality, I-_"

"Just shut your yap." Gabriel muttered. He turned a corner- away from the exit.

"_Dr. Cunningham, the direction you are heading is not the path to get outside._"

Here RONI goes again- being a stupid GPS. "I'm not going to get lunch- I'm going to see Esha."

"_But doctor, you described Esha as a 'nagging old lady.'_" RONI even played the recording of Gabriel speaking those exact words.

The diagnostician yelled at the hidden computer networking. "I going there so she can shut you down- I'm filing a complaint about you talking in the hall!" He began speeding up. "You either shut up now or-"

"_Doctor, I have yet to be informed when you wish to hold the next culinary arts training session."_

"Aargh-!"

Back in Dr. Freebird's Office

The yell was heard by Hank and Claire as they were still chatting.

"Was that...?" Hank looked out into the hall, but saw no one.

Claire shrugged and mumbled, "Oh- that's probably him. He's probably arguing with his 'mentor' about the next appointment- I'm guessing he was seriously motivated by our encouragement."

"I suppose you're right." Hank whispered in response- he listened to Gabriel's yelling of 'why can you not do it.' "I never thought our words would reach him so...deeply."

* * *

I'll enjoy typing up Gabe's extra...

Reviews welcome, too.


	8. Privacy To A Computer

No Retribution here...but do prepare yourselves...I guess.

* * *

**Gabriel Cunningham Extra**

* * *

Dr. Cunningham's Office

Gabriel yawned as he entered his office- man, if he had to examine that hardheaded, larcenous, moron again... Whatever- he's got all the symptoms. "RONI, I ready to make the diagnosis..." He sat in his office chair and reached for his coffee. "Get the form..."

"_Understood, doctor._" Ugh- does he hate his assistant's monotonous and ladylike voice. The computer doesn't know what it feels to use a stethoscope on the most disobedient patients, the pain of talking with the rudest dimwits on earth, and the trouble it takes to ignore their complaints- oh, and the low paycheck he gets was also frustrating.

The diagnostician put down his coffee and went for the computer mouse- the one he uses when he doesn't want to talk. His hand slipped and clicked on the layer behind the diagnosis sheet- causing the desktop to appear. "Oops...!" Something else caught his eye. "Hey..." There was a camera icon with the words 'Dr. Cunningham Records.' "What is this..?" He moved the mouse up to the icon to click on it.

"_Dr. Cunningham-" _The computer couldn't override manual actions made by the doctor. _"Please refrain from-"_

"Woah-!" The icon led to a list of video files that were each marked with a different date in sequential order. "You recorded every single thing I did in the past...ten months!"

"_It is my duty to record the doctor's every movement- doctor, what's the matter?_" Cameras showed the diagnostician's cigarette falling out of his mouth to the floor.

He chose one day and saw it opened another folder with separate files to each hour of the day- from where his shift starts to when it ends. Continuing on, he got down to the files showing location. "You...record me going to the restroom, too...?" Sure- RONI recorded every word he spoke, but this was intolerable. "You ever heard of privacy?" Oh- computers aren't human, so they can't feel; that was still not the answer for the panicking doctor. "I have rights!" His computer had access to viewing pictures of America's national documents, but it obviously wasn't heeding it...and the excuse of 'I'm not human' was no longer going to be accepted.

"_It is not within my power._" There the computerized assistant had to say with no sympathy to spare.

"Then-" If that's the case, guess who's in charge. "Who has access to this?"

"_You and Chief Esha Patel._"

Doom. "Good lord- not Esha...!" At least it was only her. But that was still bad. "There's no way I'm letting her see this..!" He quickly thought of an idea to intercept any attempt from the boss to looking at these files. "Can I...make passwords or...a firewall on this?" There was still a chance someone could go to her computer and hack it or something. He'd had to have RONI, the all-seeing computer of his, do the dirty work.

"_Access denied. Only those with administrative authority- Esha Patel, has the power to do this."_

And he highly doubts the money-lover boss would do that. "...How about...deleting it?" He randomly suggested.

"_Doctor Cunningham- why are you becoming emotional over these files? Your body temperature has increased by 0.7 degrees Fahrenheit._"

Emotional? Him? "I didn't sign up for this..!" He knew RONI had infrared cameras, too- but it saying the word 'emotional' to describe him and Esha using it to record his every movement..it's all too insane.

"_Doctor- may I inform you that you indeed have signed a contract. In Chapter 6, Section 28, the third sentence, this was clearly stated."_

Well- he pretty much sold his soul off. Why didn't anyone told him about this earlier..? Did they not care for his rights? Unlike RONI, who was probably enjoying her role as the encyclopedia now, he was human.

Individual.

Mortal doctor that spent his day drinking caffeine and smoking.

Homosapien. That's the scientific term.

Anthropomorphous...? Whatever the word was.

A freakin' person for crying out loud.

"...How often does Esha look at this..?" Whatever the case- he would never be able to beat RONI. He had to find a way to...lead her to his side.

"_Apparently- she has not yet seen the file._"

The word 'not' was music to the diagnostician's ears. "Phew." He got all excited for nothing.

"_Your body temperature has returned to normal.. so has your breath intake for an average user of cigarettes._"

'Average?' Not even close- but the doctor was still mumbling about the files than his habit. "RONI- do whatever it takes from letting Esha see this. You got it? No matter what."

The computer closed the files and returned to the diagnosis sheet. "_Understood. But doctor, why are you becoming anxious over these files...?_"

Leave it to the computer to listen to every detail. Now she's figured out how to find anxiety- it won't be long until his job was take over by a machine. "RONI. You know what?" Gabriel's voice was strict with the next sentence. "You're nefarious and vindictive in every way- and if you didn't notice, it's becoming daily." He didn't even look at the computer with those words. He wanted to say more- but with the silence treatment of innocence she's giving him, he stopped.

"_Doctor. Harsh words are signs of troubled minds. I am not programmed to be as what you portrayed me as."_

"Augh-!" Gabriel was certain he was going to put a dent in that screen if the speaker wouldn't shut up. "Well- I'm using the algorithm!" The doctor was now using his personal quote against the computer. "You say you aren't evil? I say, to h-"

"Hi doctor!" The office door was slightly opened when a young kid popped in. "How's it going?"

The diagnostician turned around in the office chair to see... "Oh-...you're..."

Joshua saw the doctor in yelling mode with his cool computer. "Are you still busy..?" Behind him was the one who led him here, Maria Torres.

"Uh...Yeah.." That's it. Having RONI, Joshua, Maria, and Esha all on one day was past his limit. "(So long...painful world...)" He fell back on his chair and went straight to the ground.

"H-hey-! What's wrong?" Joshua couldn't imagine he was this bad to the doctor. He ran to the doctor's side and tried to wake him up by pinching his cheeks. "Come on..!" The boy then resorted to water-wake-up solution, but the coffee cup was empty.

"_It seems Dr. Cunningham has fainted. And he did not complete the diagnosis...this will be a problem..."_

The paramedic scoffed and left the pair on their own. "(That moron, he can't fool me...)"

Joshua put the office chair back up and sat on it after taking the stethoscope from the diagnostician. "Don't worry- I can take care of this! I'm a doc like him, too!"

* * *

I'm back on schedule.

Now...I'm gonna do the last three then attempt an entirely new story entirely on Gabe. But since I am not at all like him (I won't try writing in his POV), I'm gonna do third-person.

I'm depending on my own personal randomness generator.

Preview:

-Master of Lenience- His new title he thinks he deserves. ('Gabriel Cunningham' Request)

-Internet Matters- Other than cigarettes, coffee, and newspapers- there's the net.

-Weather- Joshua needs an explanation.

-Paramedic- Commonly aggressive to her natural enemy, the diagnostician.

-Edible Substances- Is it important to teach a kid what he/she should consume?

-Preferences- The difference between a lady, man, and child are explained.

-Thirty-Two Ounce Double Mocha With Whipped Cream- RONI's issues with coffee.

-Treaty of Resurgam- Will the bitter rivalry be put to rest?

-Just One More- The staff has had enough of Gabe's habit.

Also... no influence from Retribution on this to be written story.

On The End of The Day, Naomi's extra also doesn't have any. But obviously after hers there will be. I'm gonna be forced to improvise hers since I know many have high expectations...especially LittleGuyxNaomi fans. I can't make any guarantees.


	9. Alyssa, Toy Genius

...No Retribution. But really...don't kill me here. I had to do a lot of improv. So...take caution.

* * *

**Dr. Naomi Kimishima Extra**

* * *

C.I.F.M.

Dr. Kimishima's Office

Dr. Naomi Kimishima was at her computer piecing together clues- but was having a particularly hard time with the set of cards she had. "..(I need to find a connection...)" She skimmed through the evidence once more. "(...I'm getting a feeling I'm missing something...)"

Suddenly she noticed a speaker icon under her agent's picture. She had nothing else to do and decided to listen to what Navel had to say.

Once she clicked on the image, a burst came from the speakers. "_Dr. Kimishima!_" The usual way Little Guy greets her. "_We have a problem-_"

Oh, dear. Her agent troubles her with yet another one of his difficulties... "What is it?" He had issues with a billion-dollar guitar, interrogation, and baby-sitting; the question really was 'which is it.'

There was some sound of movement from the speaker, then a different voice familiar to the forensic examiner spoke. "_Hi Naomi! How are you doing?_"

Dr. Kimishima flinched at the unexpected message from her adopted daughter. "Alyssa..?" Navel rarely let the girl talk through the line like this.

The agent's voice returned. "_Hey- why did you bring- be careful!_" A sigh came out of the speaker that made Naomi curious of what was happening on the other line. "_Miss Alyssa...insisted in speaking with you...keep in mind she's holding evidence..._" Little Guy was powerless to Alyssa with the mother listening- he couldn't snatch anything from the child without her complaining.

"Let her speak..." Naomi regretted leaving Alyssa with her agent so much- Navel must be very 'boring' in the child's opinion.

"_Um...Naomi- I was playing 'Detective' when I saw this toy..._" Alyssa mumbled slowly.

Oh no- please don't tell her that Alyssa wanted the toy for her own... "Alyssa-"

"_That's evidence-_" Little Guy interjected. _"It's not something to play with-_" He predicted the same.

"_But it looks really weird. See? This shiny thing is not part of it." _Alyssa's voice spoke with a high amount of concern. "_I really want it, but it's broken...And Little Guy won't fix it..._"

Navel quickly defended, "_I- We aren't allowed to touch it, we're supposed to leave it as it was!_" Now the physical evidence was tampered with.

Dr. Kimishima disregarded the tiny argument that was occurring. "Little Guy- I think Alyssa's onto something- inspect whatever she's holding once more."

There was a small 'tinkering' sound from the speaker before Navel announced, "_There's a mirror shard in it._"

Naomi went back to her evidence cards and then said, "That's the clue we need- Thank you, Alyssa. Now please let me talk to Little Guy, alright?"

She heard an 'okay' from Alyssa and a door close before her agent informed, "_It'll take some time to figure out more about it." _Another sigh from him was heard.

"I can't believe this is the second time you let this happen. You aren't supposed to rely on children to find evidence, even it the item is recreational..." Navel obviously was not aware of the modern products being sold. Or perhaps he was spending too much time on the computer? "Can't you be a little more observant..?"

"_Dr. Kimishima-"_

The medical examiner gave no time for the agent to make an excuse. "Would you like it from now on if I send all of the recreational- related evidence to Alyssa to check?"

"_Hypothetically, am I right?_" Navel was not enjoying being scolded by Naomi like this. "_Dr. __Kimishima- would you believe how difficult it is to keep an eye out for the girl and work at the same time..?_" He attempted to backfire the insult.

"Oh. You should see myself at home with Alyssa." Naomi easily made her turn using the subject of parenthood. "It's worse."

"_Have you ever had several weapons laid out on a table with a child nearby? I had to turn around every ten seconds." _It took four hours to finish that paperwork.

Weapons? Do knives and stoves count? "Have you ever experienced leaving a child in a kitchen full of hazardous equipment? I was forced to resort to the television to distract Alyssa..."

"_Were you ever forced to play 'Detective?' And played the sidekick?_" Alyssa was the main detective.

"Did you ever have to play 'House?' And played the child despite your age?" Alyssa was the mother.

"_Have you ever had the challenge of stealing a high number of cookies from the lounge without getting suspicion from the other staff..?" _Navel remembered Alyssa asking for twenty cookies once so she could play 'Tea Party' with her stuffed animal she always carried along. He has to use invasive maneuvers with Chief Wayne...

"Have you dealt with having the menu for thirty minutes in a restaurant because of a young picky eater...?" Alyssa was still stuck between chicken tenders, chicken soup, and chicken Parmesan pasta today.

"_Do you know the pain of explaining to a child why not she should drink liquids from a laboratory? Especially the pink and green ones..._" Wonder if Alyssa still remembered the names of the chemicals she almost consumed...

"Little Guy- you would not want to know the burden of making up a bedtime story that must meet the requirements of a child. Requirements such as princesses and... a turnip..." Alyssa demanded the most peculiar objects for a story.

"_What..?"_

"It's true." And a strange story it was.

"_Well, do you know how hard it is to work with a child asking you something every minute?" _It's always 'what's this' and 'can I do this' with Alyssa- the answer was usually 'nothing you should be worried about' or 'no' from Navel.

Naomi smirked. "How odd. Have you ever worked with an agent that starts nagging all of a sudden..?"

There was a pause.

"_Na-nagging? Dr. Kimishima-!"_

"It's quite true. He can be thick at times." The forensic expert continued, "In fact, I'm going through it right now."

Little Guy was stunned from the entire trap the medical examiner laid out- he'd better stop now. "_I...give up." _Student failed to defeat the master- again.

Dr. Kimishima's voice turned serious. "Good. Get back to work." She ended the conversation by clicking on the icon again. "... (Why does he even try..?)"

* * *

The title was true, but sorta misleading, I guess.

I'm sorry if this one wasn't as great- I'm gonna have to forewarn that the next ones aren't gonna be great. I think I better off doing some chapters of Retribution after this- too much comedy at a time kinda disorients me a bit. (And it might end in writer's block if I take it too far.) So my plan is to finish this off, get some Retribution in, then the third story (I'm going to have to write it out first- I can't improv with a comedian and a robot).

And thx for the reviews!

PS Turnip...came from my food-named six-grade friend of mine.


	10. Depression Hurts

Obviously you need to have read Retribution.

* * *

**Alicia Rosellini Extra**

* * *

Dr. Rosellini's Office

Alicia was seriously experiencing boredom form her own office- not only has she already read all of the books there and has no interest to re-read them, but her schedule was empty for the rest of the day. "...I finally realized how hard it is to be a 'kid' again..." She leaned back in her office chair with not a single idea of how to continue living the day. She was no longer an elderly researcher- she was an average supposedly-active young adult... Seconds felt like hours.

Maria Torres was in the doorway and looked as if she was in a middle of an errand. "Hey- I thought I should drop by-" She looked at the girl slouching back in her chair, which only Gabe would do. "What's wrong with you..?" That diagnostician's habits were annoying enough- seeing the girl catching it was not a good sign.

"I'm..." Alicia looked for the right word to describe the situation. "Depressed." That seemed to represent the problem well. She's in the doldrums.

"You aren't joking, right?" It's rare to see a doctor bored. Even Gabe can find a way to entertain himself with his computer of his. She heard a moan of 'I'm bored' and was shocked. "You're still-" In fact, Alicia really was still a kid in all terms. Teenagers get depressed a lot- so that's it. "Hey- Isn't that other kid not busy?"

Dr. Rosellini looked up, but was more confused on why Maria said 'other kid.' Was Maria now referring to her as a child..? "He's always...occupied."

"Why don't you go...bother him?" The paramedic suggested- she had a grin across her face.

So now she was told to go disturb someone, on the job. "...I'm getting lessons on how to annoy people?" As much as she was curious of what her neighbor was doing, she refused to interrupt his space. "I can't..."

Dr. Torres sighed at the girl's lack of enthusiasm. "Come on- it's not that hard!" She grabbed the girl by the arm and dragged her out of the office.

"Wha-?"

Dr. Sartre's Office

The distance from the neighbor office was not far at all, and the door was carelessly open. Maria pushed Alicia into the office and said before closing the door behind her, "Have fun!"

Dr. Rosellini recovered from the landing and pouted, "Maria- you can't just-" She turned to see the resident of the office had diverted his attention to her as she was dusting herself off. "Oh...I'm...sorry." Ironic that she had to apologize.

"What happened?" CR-SO1 asked as he went back to the files he was examining. He paid no mind to the sudden visitor and was glad Maria chose not to prolong her stay.

"...Maria threw some life into me..." It was always physical means for the paramedic. "No pun intended..." Just as how she was tossed to the ground like some package.

Dr. Sartre shot one look at the girl who wound up in his office and muttered, "I see." He could already tell when he witnessed the entire kidnapping from across the hall. "...What did Maria mean by 'have fun'...?"

"Oh- that." Alicia sighed at her sorrowful excuse to disrupt the surgeon. "You're not busy...so Maria sent me over to...annoy...you." And the way she said it sounded like a really pathetic threat- Alicia's were nothing compared to the paramedic's...

"'Annoy'..?" CR-SO1 glanced at the girl. This was a first.

"Tch-" It was sounding more and more absurd by the second. "But who could possibly distract a researcher...? And for what good reason...?" Even Joshua and Alyssa have tried this to him- it ended in a lost of interest. "Let alone... a researcher...attempting to bother someone..?" The only way that was possible was for the researcher to cite tons of random facts or name all the digits of pi- then that could do some damage. "Having studious people as both the victim and the tormentor were terrible choices... too bad Maria."

The surgeon looked to the side. Now that Alicia put it this way- it was quite ridiculous. "...You are capable of distracting."

"...Are you trying to pick a fight..?" By the way it was said, it seemed like an insult. "I'm sure neither of us have a sense of humor..."

"It's not humor-" Dr. Sartre sighed at the time he spent talking. "It's pity." He returned to his previous task. "How do you plan on...bothering...me?" The fact Alicia hasn't left yet was giving him worry- she's not going to listen to Maria- was she?

"...I...don't know-" If only she had Alyssa or Joshua around... "...Does making a mess in your office count?"

"...Alright then..." CR-SO1 went back to his files. "...But...does that mean I have to find a punishment..?" He was stuck of what his role was- he couldn't simply watch the girl tear up his office and let her go without a word or two.

"...Like what?" Alicia began misplacing books throughout the room. "Sadly, you can't go tattle to my parents since I have none."

"...You're right." The surgeon sighed knowing he would have to later search for those books. "Am I supposed to 'ground' you?" That's what Professor Sartre would do.

"...You're taking advantage since I'm no longer older." Judging by it, it was possible. She was the younger in appearance, after all. "...So you get to torture me...?"

"You're supposed to be a 'kid,' correct..?" CR-SO1 hesitated to say, "Go to your office."

"...You are so..." Alicia turned around. She had enough of everyone treating her like a kid. "Forget it..!" Flustered and beat, Dr. Rosellini began leaving the room. Before she slammed the door behind her- she yelled, "If I'm a kid- then you're one, too!"

"What-?" The surgeon stood up at the accusation. "Hey- take that back!" But all he yelled to was a closed door. "I'm not implying-"

The door was opened again, this time by the eavesdropping paramedic, Maria Torres. "Looks like you hit a nerve." Her method to get the kid to react- the other kid.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you..?" Dr. Sartre sat back down.

"You two get kinda cute when you're angry..." Unlike herself and Gabriel...well, maybe. Truth was, she really only got to see Alicia run off.

The surgeon turned back to his desk. "Leave."

"(My work here is done...)" Maria dusted her hands off and grinned as she went out of the doorway. "Geez- I couldn't hear what made the kid that pissed off at the other kid..."

"I'm not a 'kid!'" Dr. Rosellini yelled from her office, her door was open.

"Neither am I-!" Dr. Sartre yelled from his as well, overhearing the yell via open door.

Maria backed away from both offices at hearing both 'kids' were angry. "(Damn, what did I do...?)

* * *

It was childish, I know.

And thank PXLight so much for saving me from a possible 'bad' upload.


	11. The Importance Of Writing Names

Must read retribution here- and there are a few spoilers...

* * *

**Gwein Rosellini & Mirana Alistair/Alicia Rosellini**

* * *

Dr. Sartre's Office

So- long story cut short. Gabriel Cunningham, the famed 'Master of Deduction,' was forced to run an schedule-passing errand for Tomoe Tachibana. "...Geez- I should avoid all the halls..." That girl just 'poofs' in his face whenever he goes somewhere- whether it was to say 'good morning' or 'how are you doing.' All of that was enough to drive him up to the wall. "The kid's library- now where do I.." The archive of medical science had little room for the schedules... "...Do I leave this on the floor?" Seems reasonable to him. Gabriel checked the desk before tossing the papers to the ground. "...Yep- no space...Hey- what's this?" He let the schedule fall to the floor and picked up what looked like some kind of recorder to him. "I thought the kid didn't have any technology in his room...is this..." The diagnostician's hand pressed one of the many buttons on the side. "Oops.."

A voice came out of the tiny device's speakers. "_What are you doing?_" It was a masculine voice with some backround sounds.

Dr. Cunningham flinched, thinking that was for himself. "...(I...come in peace?)"

A familiar feminine voice spoke after the rustling sounds stopped. "_We need to eat something.._"

Gabriel cocked his eyebrow, realizing the one talking. The mystery was...who was the other guy? "(He didn't sound like the kid...)"

"_...Fine._" The diagnostician was sure that was definitely not the kid. But he was sure he heard that voice somewhere before.

"_You're still new- but look at all of these!_" There was a dropping sound...a stack of papers? "_I can't tell if these are mine or yours..._" A rummaging noise followed the female voice. "_...There's a note...'Don't forget to write down names'..._"

There was a pause before the other voice remarked, "_Whoever wrote that must be a brilliant researcher..._"

Dr. Cunningham recognized that voice. "...(That's...the kid's...)"

"_What's that supposed to mean..?" _Gabriel gulped hearing the cold tone of the voice- reminded him of Lisa in a way. Even the male voice was silent at the words. "_You're one to talk." _The sound of moving papers was heard next.

"_Back to work already?_" Somehow that reminded Gabriel of his mocking self. "_You haven't had a bite._"

"_I will later..._" The tone of the girl's voice was half annoyance, half exhaustion.

"_I thought you were in charge of the stop-working brigade._" The male voice could not be completely recognized, but it was pleasing to hear. Gabriel smirked and sat down in the office chair as he continued listening.

"_Are you a follower?_" The cold tone returned for the girl's voice. Dr. Cunningham placed the recorder on the desk and he leaned back- he's not gonna keep holding that thing if that voice made his spine shiver.

"_Depends. You gonna help me with this?_" A noise of a paper being shaken was made at the same time, most likely from the male voice.

"_This isn't time to be bargaining._" Still no happiness from the female voice. "_Just- leave me alone, Gwein._" Remorse- but there was a warmth to the voice when the name was spoken.

"Oh- that guy." Gabriel finally figured it out- though he didn't know the name, the kid only called so many people by first names...like that. "(That moron that tried getting us all killed...)"

There was a sigh. "_...You don't have to do it 'alone'..."_ The sound of him rising from a chair and walking came out of the device.

"_I'm not that weak..." _The girl moaned. Gabriel sighed at that fact- that kid can get scary.

There was a louder rumbling sound made. "_You're nothing but trouble..._" The diagnostician tilted his cigarette at the guy's words- another truth well spoken.

"_Is this supposed to be an act of pity..?"_

"_More like sympathy. I'll handle this..._" After the male voice spoke, the smaller paper-stacking sound stopped. And a 'humph' sound came from the female voice. "_Is this yours or mine?_"

"_I don't even think that's supposed to be in that pile. Not ours..."_

A flipping sound of a sheet of paper was heard, then there was a dead silence. "_...Whoever wrote this is dead..!"_

"_What's on it?" _The girl sounded confused; the diagnostician stopped swerving his cigarette and took it out of his mouth in wait for the next part of the saga.

"_Aargh-!"_

"_Let me see-!" _The sound of a paper being snatched was heard from the recorder. "_I don't see anything-_" The girl's voice said as the paper-snatching sound was made again.

A ripping noise was made. "_That moron copied my notes...!_" The guy muttered angrily.

Gabriel shrugged and wondered what was so bad about note-copying. Wait. This wasn't school...so yeah...someone copying job-notes was considered plagiarism. "That ain't good..."

"_Hm. That is bad." _Surprising to hear the girl not showing aggression.

"_What are you saying?" _Indeed, plagiarism was pretty bad...

"_No problem- this is probably an attempt to blackmail or something. Tell me the name of this guy and leave it to me." _That girl really knew how to talk business.

"_I think it's Aaron...but...I think he's just playing around...he really can't be... Hey- !" _There was the sound of a closing automatic door. "_Mir-...nevermind...if I interrupt her...I might provoke her wrath...she never lets those guys off easy..." _Footsteps were made and there was the recoil sound of a office chair. "_Oh- this thing was on the whole time..."_

The recording ended and the diagnostician groaned in anxiety. "Damn- What did that kid do..?" Gabriel stood up and prepared to exit the room until he saw the girl in the doorway. "Hi there...what brings you to the kid's room..?"

Dr. Rosellini sighed and spoke, "I was going to bring in lunch...he's in an operation...?" She placed a brown bag on a nearby shelf. "And what are you doing here?"

Gabriel picked up the recorder and questioned, "What happened to the Aaron dude that...copied those notes?" He was dying for an answer. "What did you do?"

Alicia saw the recorder and stared thinking. "...I don't..."

"Keep thinking..!" Gabriel was growing desperate of the truth, which stunned the girl. "You can't leave me on a cliffhanger like that!"

"...I think...I hacked into his computer and changed something...maybe deleted some stuff."

Gabriel stared for a entire minute. "(Innocent faces do deceive...)" He mumbled over to himself, then asked, "Hey- can you mess up RONI so she'll stop nagging at me? At least shut he down..!"

"...If you ask the Chief for permission and pay some repairing bills then perhaps." Alicia smiled as she turned around.

"Anything to turn her off-!" RONI has tormented him every single day nonstop- with no mercy. The diagnostician was literally begging.

"...Alright then, I'll be expecting a paycheck." Nothing comes without a price.

"A wha- hey, this isn't time to be bargaining!"

"Just leave me alone, Gabriel."

Wait...was this... Dr. Cunningham realized he was being played by the kid. "? Hey- you do remember! Come back here and spill!"

Alicia smirked and ran to her office- locking the door from the inside. "...That was an enjoyable moment..."

* * *

Yay- I'm gonna go back to Retribution now...

Wow...I got this done before the new year...


End file.
